Soulmate Drabbles
by vanimia
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Une collection de drabbles sur le thème des âmes sœurs aux pairing variés (voire rares) parmi une multitudes de personnages aux personnalités plus intéressantes les unes que les autres ! Preview: Minato/Fugaku ; Sakumo/Orochimaru ; Tobirama/Kagami ; Gaara/Naruto ; etc
1. 01: Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer :** l'univers appartient à Kishimoto et l'histoire appartient à blackkat (u/2589862/black-k-kat)

* * *

 _ **chapter 1: Sasuke/Naruto**_

 _celui où tu ne connais pas ton âme soeur avant d'entrer en contact avec elle_

Le plus ridicule réside probablement dans le fait que leur premier contact fut un baiser.

Naruto pousse des cris et Sasuke à un sourire en coin sur le visage, et à ce moment-là, une bousculade dans la dos de Naruto entraîne les évènements. Il tombe vers l'avant, tombe en direction de Sasuke de tel manière que leurs dents s'entrechoquent entre elles et leurs lèvres s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre, et…

Dans un battement, en l'espace d'un instant, Naruto _sait_. Et étant donné l'écarquillement des yeux de Sasuke, pas empli d'horreur comme Naruto s'y était attendu, lui aussi l'a ressenti.

Plus loin, Sakura émet un cri strident, et Naruto se rend compte qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser et qu'ils devraient s'arrêter là, _parce que ce n'est pas raisonnable..._

Sauf que ça l'est. Sauf que rien d'autre au monde n'a eu l'air plus raisonnable que ça et Naruto ne veut rien d'autre que pouvoir continuer à toucher Sasuke jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, si c'est possible.

Une main se lève et s'agrippe à son coude, et même à travers du tissu, la sensation que cela suscite fait rougir la peau du blond. Sasuke s'agrippe fermement, éperdument, et cela suffit à calmer quelque chose grondant à l'intérieur de Naruto, le libérant d'un poids dans un soupir qui ressemble presque à du soulagement.

Sasuke non plus ne veut pas le laisser partir.

Tout comme lui, peu importe le masque qu'il porte devant le reste du monde, Sasuke ne veut plus être seul, lui non plus.


	2. 02: Madara x Tobirama

_**chapter 2: Madara/Tobirama**_

 _celui où le nom de ton âme soeur se trouve sur l'un de tes poignets et le nom de ton ennemi juré se trouve sur l'autre, et tu n'as aucune idée de qui est qui_

Sur la berge, Madara rencontre un garçon qui partage son rêve. Un garçon qui comme lui pense que c'est à eux de construire un meilleur futur. Son poignet droit porte le nom Hashirama, après tout, et ce garçon ne peut pas être son ennemi juré étant donné que leurs regards dérivent tous deux vers un même idéal de paix. Il en est certain puisque les âmes soeurs représentent un chemin partagé, un futur commun, et une vie à deux.

(Madara oublie à ce moment-là que parfois un ennemi peut être encore plus proche que le plus cher des amants.)

Cela ne prend que quelques secondes pour que son petit monde soit bouleversé. Izuna conduit son père jusqu'à la rivière, jusqu'à son ami, et tandis que Butsuma Senju s'élance dans leur direction, un garçon aux cheveux blancs le suit de près.

– Tobirama, siffle Izuna, comme une malédiction, et le sang de Madara s'arrête de s'écouler dans ses veines. Il passe son regard d'un frère à l'autre, d'un Hashirama horrifié à un Tobirama à l'animosité froide, puis sur ses poignets couverts. Hashirama à droite, Tobirama à gauche, et aucun moyen de savoir qui est qui.

(Il vaut mieux les tuer tous les deux, murmure quelque chose au creux de son âme, et au final…

Au final, c'est ce qu'il fait.)

(Il n'aperçoit jamais les poignets d'Hashirama - Mito et Madara - et pas non plus ceux de Tobirama.

Les siens sont absolument identiques. Dans une calligraphie magnifique, les deux poignets de Tobirama portent le nom _Madara_.)


	3. 03: Sakumo x Orochimaru

_**chapter 3: Sakumo/Orochimaru**_

 _celui où tu portes la date du jour où la vie de ton âme soeur prend fin sur ton poignet_

Orochimaru connaît cette date par coeur. Elle est inscrite au fer rouge dans son esprit. Une démangeaison, un pincement, une douleur virulente qu'il n'oublie pas et qu'il ne néglige pas non plus. Il passe ses doigts dessus, sur l'endroit où l'écriture rouge sang est couchée sur la peau de son bras, plante ses ongles autour de la marque et se demande, se questionne, s'interroge sur l'identité de cette personne qui va bientôt le quitter, si rapidement et si facilement. Une date si proche…

Il sait que s'il partage l'information avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Sarutobi-sensei, on prendrait automatiquement pitié de lui.

Il se plonge donc dans ses recherches, acceptant toute l'aide que Danzo peut lui offrir, même si au bout d'un moment il y a tellement de fils qui le contraignent qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien être une marionnette dansant selon _son_ rythme. Il l'accepte quand même, étudie, complote, et planifie avec frénésie alors que les jours continuent de défiler et que chaque heure semble le rapprocher plus du vide cherchant à l'engloutir tandis qu'il s'enfonce, toujours plus profondément.

Les guerres ne sont pas favorables aux recherches néanmoins, pas même les guerres froides, et lorsque ce jour maudit tombe, Orochimaru se trouve au milieu de nul part, piégé sur un champ de bataille sanglant, retenu par une mission qui a mal tourné.

(Il se demande à chaque fois qu'un corps tombe sous sa lame si c'était celui qui aurait pu lui apporter son affection.)

(Sakumo est né sans la moindre date, juste avec une simple ligne régulière, et dans ces derniers instants, une main agrippé à son épée de chakra et le chagrin pesant sur ses épaules arrondis, il se demande s'il a jamais été destiné à être aimé par qui que ce soit.)


	4. 04: Naruto x Gaara

_**chapter 4: Naruto/Gaara**_

 _celui où lorsque tu as rencontré ton âme sœur, cela devient physiquement inconfortable de t'en éloigner pendant une période de temps trop longue_

 _Ca pourrait être pire_ , pense Gaara, en contemplant Naruto couché dans un futon emprunté à côté de son lit. Konoha est verdoyant, et c'est quelque chose à laquelle il n'est pas du tout habitué. Étrange et inconnu, mais pas nécessairement… déplaisant.

 _Un peu comme Naruto lui-même_ , songe-t-il et lorsque Naruto se tourne vers lui et lui adresse un large sourire, il ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer par un léger sourire en retour.

Pas d'invasion alors, mais ça lui va. Pas de guerre pour réclamer les ressources de Suna, pas de paternel pour user de lui comme d'une arme. Pas de séparations forcées, parce que face à deux jinchuuriki, qui s'y tenterait ?

– Je suis tellement heureux ! dit Naruto en sautant presque sur ses talons, toujours souriant. J'ai enfin pu rencontrer mon âme soeur !

Personne n'a jamais aimé Gaara auparavant, pas de la moindre des façons. Il n'a jamais rencontré personne à Suna qui rend la distance difficile à supporter et a toujours pensé qu'il n'avait pas de moitié en ce monde.

Mais Naruto veut bien de lui. Naruto est pareil que lui, si ce n'est… plus étincelant.

Gaara aussi a envie d'apprendre à briller.


	5. 05: Tobirama x Madara

_**chapter 5: Madara/Tobirama**_

 _celui où ton âme soeur et toi portez des marques identiques qui se mettent à briller lorsque tu es proche d'elle_

La lueur prit Tobirama complètement au dépourvu.

L'instinct que sa manière de vivre lui avait obligé à forger lui fit automatiquement la dissimuler du mieux qu'il put. Il tire sa manche par dessus jusqu'à l'endroit où elle encercle son poignet et il couvre son trébuchement en se laissant glisser sur le sol depuis la hauteur des arbres, s'y agenouillant. Plus loin devant lui, son père s'arrête et le dévisage avec impatience. Tobirama improvisa rapidement, pressant deux doigts sur le sol.

– Personne aux alentours ou approchant notre position. Ce que j'ai senti devait être une patrouille, mentit- il, et il ne put que remercier le ciel qu'il soit un meilleur menteur que son frère, Hashirama, qui se trouvait loin devant. Avec un peu de chance, un tout petit peu de chance, l'Uchiha qu'il allait rencontrer était au moins cordial, et prendrait les mesures nécessaires si se rendait compte que le Senju se faisait suivre.

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle Butsuma l'observa, le regard froid, avant de grogner vivement et de se retourner pour rejoindre le domaine familial des Senju, l'épée rangée dans son fourreau.

– Va chercher ton frère, lui ordonne-t-il avant de disparaître dans un enchevêtrement d'armure cramoisie.

 _Bon sang_ , songe Tobirama en laissant échapper un souffle rapide tandis qu'il titube pour se remettre sur ses pieds. La peinture sur son bras illumine et chasse presque toutes les ombres. Il n'aurait certainement pas pu la dissimuler plus longtemps à cette allure-là.

Plus étincelant veut dire plus près du but. Et étant donné qu'il n'y a que trois personnes dans son périmètre de perception, c'est probablement celui qui est le plus proche de sa position.

L'Uchiha rebelle aux rêves de prospérité, songe Tobirama avec une légère grimace. Bien, au moins, Hashirama s'en réjouirait.

A présent, il lui restait à sauver l'idiot qui lui servait de frère d'une mort certaine aux mains d'Uchiha Tajima et de ce crétin d'Izuna, rencontrer son âme soeur, et revenir au domaine familial avant que son père n'ait le moindre soupçon.

Cette histoire d'âme sœur devenait agaçante. Tobirama prend une autre inspiration, emprunte une phrase dont le clan de sa mère est friand et murmure : quelle plaie.


	6. 06: Mikoto x Kushina

_**chapter 6: Mikoto/Kushina**_

 _celui où ton âme sœur et toi portez des marques identiques qui se mettent à briller lorsque tu es proche d'elle_

La marque de Kushina s'enroule autour de son torse comme un dragon et elle l'aime plus qu'elle n'a jamais aimé depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'a pas vraiment de forme claire, abstrait mélange de rouge et de bleu qui s'entremêlent pour former un violet en son centre, mais c'est la chose la plus belle chez elle, songe-t-elle. C'est comme une rivière étincelante qui ruisselle depuis son coeur, s'enroule le long de ses côtes et guette depuis son dos. C'est une chose qu'elle protège du mieux qu'elle peut, toute vie de ninja qu'elle puisse mener.

Elle ne va pas à la rencontre de Mikoto avant d'avoir atteint ses quinze ans, en retournant d'une mission au Pays de la Rivière. L'air est si humide qu'elle a l'impression de respirer sous l'eau et les nuages font tomber la pluie tous les quelques kilomètres. Kushina se sent misérable, et malgré son habituelle fervente assurance, Mikoto n'est pas dans un meilleur état.

La rivière à laquelle elles se traînent toutes deux pour faire une pause est un soulagement et Kushina - qui n'a jamais été timide vis-à-vis de son corps, même devant la fille pour laquelle elle a éventuellement - possiblement, eu le béguin depuis toutes ces années - ne perd pas de temps pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements et de ses armes. Elle fait trois pas chancelants et hurle :

– En avant petite fouine !

Et se jette les pieds en avant dans l'eau.

Ce n'est pas aussi agréable que ça devrait l'être - rien à voir avec les nages qu'elle a pu pratiquer dans l'océan avant la chute d'Uzushio - ici, l'eau est légèrement boueuse, le courant faible et le fond terreux. L'eau est un peu plus fraîche que l'air ambiant, si ce n'est qu'un peu et elle rejoint la surface avec réticence.

Mikoto la regarde avec des yeux ronds, les joues roses et son t-shirt à peine redressé.

– Oh, murmure-t-elle, un peu hébété. Puis elle reprend, un peu plus fort cette fois : Oh !

En un instant, son uniforme se retrouve au sol dans un tas tout froissé et Kushina a à peine le temps de remarquer la forme du dragon qui débute au niveau de son coeur et la lueur qui s'en dégage. L'instant d'après un autre corps se joint à elle dans l'eau, des mains se posent sur ses joues et des lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes, l'embrassant tandis qu'elles se laissent couler sous la surface de l'eau verdâtre.

Kushina presse ses mains contre la peau peu familière, passe ses doigts contre les côtes et la marque étincelante, et songe, dans le brouillard ahuri où elle se trouve, qu'elle ne veut plus jamais remonter pour reprendre son souffle.


	7. 07: Orochimaru x Sakumo

_**chapitre 8: Sakumo/Orochimaru**_

 _celui où les âmes sœurs se réincarnent et se retrouvent dans chaque vie_

La première fois, il est fermier.

(Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, lorsque l'horloge aura tourné et que les choses auront changé bien plus de fois qu'il ne souhaite les compter, il regardera vers le passé et se mettra à rire de sa situation de l'époque.)

Il est fermier, a le dos tanné par le soleil et les mains calleuses. Ses champs se portent bien, sa maison est modeste, et il n'a pas beaucoup de besoins dans un monde qui n'en procure pas énormément. La vie n'est pas difficile pour lui, étant donné que c'est la seule qu'il connaît.

Il la rencontre sur le chemin un jour lorsque son puit s'est asséché et qu'il doit donc aller chercher l'eau jusqu'à la rivière et la ramener à l'aide des deux seaux qu'il transporte. Ses cheveux à elle sont longs, brillants et soyeux et tombent jusqu'à ses genoux. Il n'a jamais vu de sa vie quelque chose d'aussi noir si ce n'est pour le ciel nocturne lorsque la lune se cache.

Des chaussons abîmés habillent ses pieds - elle s'est enfuie, il pense, mais il ne lui pose pas la question pour s'en assurer. L'ourlet de sa robe de soie est poussiéreux et déchiré et elle ne porte ni maquillage, ni ornements dans ses cheveux.

Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique.

La vie qu'ils mènent ensemble est agréable. Ils ne sont encore que des enfants, et elle apprend plus sur la culture des champs et l'agriculture qu'elle n'en avait jamais su. Et ils rient en chœur jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Dans la suivante, un homme étrange avec des yeux violets lui apprend à se servir de son chakra, et puis, la guerre fait rage.

Il la trouve sur le champ de bataille, arrachant une lance hors de ses entrailles dans une grimace et il sait tout de suite qui elle est. Elle le reconnaît aussi et sourit, le moquant dans son dernier souffle. Il se met à rire à travers les larmes et la suit dans l'obscurité.

Une dizaine de vie de plus, un vingtaine, une centaine. Certaines sont faciles, d'autres amères. Bien trop d'entre elles sont rapidement écourtées, mais il se retrouvent dans chacune d'entres elles - un homme et une femme, deux hommes, deux femmes, deux âmes sœurs dans toutes ses variantes et ses formes - et se séparent chaque fois pour mieux se retrouver ensuite.

Et puis…

Et puis.

Sur un champ de bataille une nouvelle fois, des corps jusqu'aux genoux, avec un enfant à la maison, enfanté par une femme qui n'était pas son âme sœur mais une amie, Hatake Sakumo se retourne, agitant son épée couverte de sang pour l'en débarrasser. Au même moment, les renforts arrivent et font reculer l'ennemi. Il fait un pas dans leur direction pour les rejoindre, mais un éclair dans le ciel dépourvu de nuage lui fait tourner le regard, et…

Des cheveux, longs et soyeux, aussi noirs que le ciel nocturne lorsque la lune se cache. Une peau laiteuse et des yeux dorés, une rage indomptable, et Orochimaru se retourne et le dévisage. Ils se fixent, choqués et pétrifiés, et Sakumo se _rappelle_ dans un flot vertigineux. Il lâche son épée et se met à courir, se jetant sur les mains familière - ou peu familière - qui sont tendus vers lui. Sakumo enroule ses bras autour de lui, les envoyant tous deux s'écraser sur le sol dans un éclat de rire enjoué et radieux. Il soupire :

– Je t'ai trouvé.

– Pauvre fou et sentimentale en plus de ça, réplique Orochimaru, mais lorsqu'il attire Sakumo pour l'embrasser, il sourit et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur intense.

Même aujourd'hui, songe Sakumo, il n'a jamais vu personne de si splendide, et au travers de milliers de vies différentes, il est absolument certain que cela ne changera pas.


	8. 08: Sai x Shikamaru

**chapter 9: Sai/Shikamaru**

celui où toi et ton âme soeur partagez une connexion émotionnelle

Les âmes sœurs sont des faiblesses.

Sai sait cela aussi bien qu'il sait comment respirer - instinctivement, désespérément, sans se poser de questions. Les forces de la Racine ne ressentent pas, elles ne font qu'obéir. Tous liens au monde extérieur sont impitoyablement écrasés, coupés jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste qu'un écho. Aucun d'entre eux n'en parlent, et s'ils ressentent quelque chose, cela ne se voit pas sur leurs visages, et ils ne l'ont jamais admis.

(Shin, songe parfois Sai, avait plus de chance que tous les autres. Son âme sœur faisait également partie de la Racine et avait reçu le même enseignement de suppression des émotions que le reste d'entre eux. Il n'y avait pas d'éclat soudain pour lui faire perdre pied, pas de rafale de sentiment pour le faire trébucher. Quelqu'un de plus âgé, avait-il une fois spéculé dans l'obscurité de la nuit dissimulé sous ses couvertures. Quelqu'un ayant déjà terminé son entraînement puisque cette personne semblait ne pas ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Chanceux, songe Sai lorsqu'il s'autorise à repenser à Shin.)

Sai a une âme sœur - il n'est pas de ces chanceux à être né sans. Et c'est… étrange. Déroutant. Tout ce qui représente Sai est étouffé, enterré sous des couches d'entraînements, mais…

Son âme sœur à un penchant pour les journées lumineuses lorsque les nuages traversent le ciel. Des jours avec autant de soleil que de nuages, et parfois, quelquefois, Sai ignore tout ce qui lui a été enseigné et s'assoit sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre le plus grand qu'il peut trouver et observe le ciel. Il note chaque nuage qui passe, faisant un croquis de ceux qui lui plaisent le plus et se demande s'il sera jamais capable de montrer à son âme sœur ce qu'il a vu.

(Il ne devient pas "Sai" avant un long moment, ou même un véritable coéquipier pour un temps encore plus long. Mais lorsqu'il le devient enfin, lorsqu'il devient enfin cette personne, il n'a plus du tout à se cacher pour aller contempler les nuages. Au lieu d'un arbre dérobé, il se trouve une plaine herbeuse, s'y allonge sur le dos avec son carnet de croquis à côté de lui, et…

Un léger hoquet sous la surprise, que lui ne dissimule plus aussi profondément qu'auparavant d'ailleurs. Ca le fait sursauter, juste un peu et il se met en position assise rapidement. De sombres yeux ronds rencontrent les siens, et Nara Shikamaru le dévisage pendant un temps avant d'émettre un son étouffé.

– J'aurais dû deviner, dit-il d'un ton légèrement bougonnant et il se laisse tomber à ses côtés sur la plaine. Je pensais que notre connexion était trop paresseuse pour porter correctement nos émotions.

Parce que Sai est un petit merdeux et qu'il a appris du meilleur d'entre eux, il sourit et répond :

– Ah, je suis désolé. C'est plutôt toi, en fait.

Shikamaru roule les yeux.

– Tais-toi et laisse moi regarder les nuages, réplique-t-il et Sai…

Sai se met à _rire_.)


	9. 09: Madara x Tobirama

_**chapter 9: Madara/Tobirama**_

 _celui où toi et ton âme sœur partagez une connexion émotionnelle_

Cela prouve quelque chose sur l'état du monde dans lequel ils vivent qu'au début de sa vie, Tobirama ne soit pas en mesure de différencier son propre chagrin de celui de son âme sœur.

La mort de Kawamara marque le moment où les choses commencent à changer. La fureur gronde au fin fond de son âme sœur, enterré sous des couches de fierté, d'humour et une touche de contrariété. Tobirama pleure sa mort, et il sent la panique qui s'empare de son âme sœur, son incertitude, son horreur. Durant plusieurs semaines après l'enterrement, elle tente de lui remonter le moral avec des éclats d'engouement, avec de l'humour, avec de l'affection, et Tobirama… apprécie l'effort. En retour, il envoie sa propre sérénité au travers de leur connexion, mélangé à sa détermination, son assurance silencieuse et sa tendre exaspération dès lors qu'Hashirama fait quelque chose de stupide. Pousser à bout leur père, par exemple, et ce n'est pas la première fois que Tobirama doit se mettre entre eux. Il est également certain que ce n'est pas la dernière fois non plus.

Puis Itama se fait tuer, assassiné, et la rage que ressent son âme sœur redouble en sentant le nouveau chagrin et l'horreur assaillant Tobirama. Il les sent s'entremêler à l'intérieur de lui, la colère et l'impuissance de son âme sœur dirigées contre tout et tout le monde, mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour le réconforter. Tout ce qui lui reste est pour Hashirama, et même sa réserve commence à s'épuiser maintenant.

Et puis, un jour, la fureur s'efface, remplacée par de la contrariété, un amusement exprimé presque à contre-cœur et une toute petite lueur d'espoir.

Tobirama est considéré comme un génie et a toujours été doué, très doué pour discerner les moindres détails définissant le cours des événements. Ce n'est ainsi pas difficile pour lui de faire une connexion entre les disparitions fréquentes et flagrantes d'Hashirama avec les éclats de lumière éclaircissant les émotions de sa moitié.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça, mais lorsque Butsuma lui ordonne de suivre Hashirama et de lui rapporter l'endroit où il disparaît, Tobirama passe une heure à vagabonder dans la forêt, puis retourne avec une histoire d'entraînement en solo.

Il est définitif : lorsqu'il suivra Hashirama, lorsqu'il ira à la rencontre de son âme sœur, ce sera parce qu'il l'a décidé lui-même, et non parce qu'on lui a ordonné de le faire.


	10. 10: Tobirama x Kagami

**_chapter 11: Tobirama/Kagami_**

 _celui où tu as un minuteur au poignet qui compte à rebours jusqu'au moment où tu rencontres ton âme sœur_

Tobirama sait depuis le début qu'il ne rencontrera pas son âme sœur avant un bon moment. Le nombre inscrit sur son bras est important, indiquant un futur distant. Ce ne sera pas une rencontre pendant l'enfance pour lui, pas comme Mito et Hashirama (mais, en vérité, ils partagent tous deux un troisième minuteur qui indique quelques années de plus que leurs deux premiers). Pas un amour d'adolescent, comme y est destiné Touka. Mais ça lui va, parce que ça veut dire que son âme sœur aura _survécu_ jusque-là. Il a fait le calcul des années, écrit sur un papier en plein milieu de la nuit lorsque personne ne pouvait le voir et il sera âgé de vingt-six ans lorsqu'ils seront enfin réunis.

Vingt-six ans semble être un âge impossible à atteindre pour un shinobi, jusqu'au moment où ils l'atteignent.

Cela fait un an depuis que la trêve avec les Uchiha est officialisée. Butsuma et Tajima sont morts, se sont entretués quelques mois auparavant, et entre Touka et Izuna, Hashirama et Mito et Madara, ainsi que d'autres liens encore reniés pour le moment, les traités se passent sans peine. Une date est choisie, l'accueil est préparé à l'avance, et la paix n'est plus un simple rêve après tout ce temps, mais une possibilité.

Tobirama, cependant, contemple les chiffres sur son poignet défiler, calcule exactement quand est-ce qu'ils vont s'arrêter et se rend compte que ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence que ce soit le jour de la rencontre que le zéro tombera finalement.

Au beau milieu du domaine familial des Nara, entouré de Senju comme d'Uchiha, avec seulement quelques minutes restantes sur son compte à rebours, Tobirama, au lieu de profiter des lieux, n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux des chiffres passants. Ils diminuent, s'estompent pour laisser place à des chiffres avec un seul 0 plus vite qu'il ne les a jamais vu s'amoindrir. Et même s'il devrait garder le rythme avec son frère, prêter attention aux affaires politiques qui sont mentionnées, tout ce qu'il arrive à percevoir est le battement de son propre cœur.

Il fait un pas, contourne Touka, …

Les chiffres diminuent, 6 5 4 3…

Une épaule s'écrase contre la sienne.

Zéro.

Il relève les yeux pour rencontrer des orbes noires écarquillés et les premiers signes d'une rougeur. C'est un garçon, un Uchiha, probablement seulement âgé de dix-sept ans, avec des cheveux noirs en pagaille et un beau visage.

– Je… _ah_ , commence le garçon. Ah, Sage, c'est toi mon âme sœur ? Tu es vraiment séduisant, je veux dire… vraiment _séduisant_. J'ai dû être le prêtre le plus pieux du monde dans une autre vie. Ou un martyr. Ouah, félicitations à moi-même.

Tobirama cligne des yeux, complètement sans voix devant le flot de paroles.

– Bonjour ? tente-t-il en guise de réponse.

L'Uchiha jeta un regard à son bras dénudé, puis plante à nouveau ses yeux sur lui en grimaçant.

– S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ton minuteur vient juste de s'arrêter, dit-il, presque plaintivement. Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais définitivement tenter une technique Doton même si je n'ai aucune affinité avec la terre, et essayer de m'enterrer dans le sol. De manière _permanente_.

Tobirama ne put s'en empêcher. Il renifla, moqueur, et recula d'un pas, tendant son bras pour lui montrer la nette rangée de zéros qui commençaient déjà à s'effacer.

– Je t'en prie, ne le fait pas, dit-il en s'autorisant un léger sourire. Je détesterais avoir à te déterrer après.

Une pause, gravant les traits du garçon et la signature de son chakra dans sa mémoire avant d'ajouter :

– Senju Tobirama.

– Je sais, balança le jeune garçon, puis il eut l'air de vouloir claquer sa tête contre un mur. Euh. Je voulais dire, je suis Kagami. Uchiha Kagami. C'est… j'allais dire que j'étais heureux d'enfin pouvoir te rencontrer, mais je pense que ça ne parviendrait même pas un peu à exprimer ce que je ressens ce moment.

– Non, effectivement, confirme Tobirama, et c'est comme si son âme était plus légère à l'intérieur, comme une vague de chaleur le traversant et le réconfortant. Comme une famille, comme une possibilité. Il regarde Kagami pendant un moment et Kagami le regarde en retour, et…

– Oh, taisez-vous tout simplement et embrassez-vous, dit Touka derrière lui, quelque part entre ennuyé et amusé. Puis, comme elle ne vit que pour rendre sa vie plus compliquée, elle évite la main qu'il tendit pour l'attraper, et se mit à crier avec jubilation : Hashirama, Mito, devinez qui vient de trouver son _âme_ _sœur_ !

Kagami se met à rire, surpris mais radieux, et Tobirama ne résiste pas vraiment contre le sourire qui vient s'accrocher à ses lèvres et roule les yeux.

– Malheureusement, une belle bande d'idiots fait partie du paquet.

Kagami lui jette un grand sourire ; il est magnifique à ce moment-là.

– C'est bon, dit-il joyeusement, je suis sûr que le paquet est génial, hm. Ca… ça ne devait pas autant sonner comme une insinuation. Sage. Est-ce que je peux revenir au plan de sauvetage par technique Doton maintenant ?

Tobirama se met à rire et songe que si c'est vraiment son âme sœur, il valait bien toutes ces années d'attentes.


	11. 11: Sakumo x Orochimaru

_**chapter 11: Sakumo/Orochimaru**_

 _celui où le fantôme de ton âme sœur te hante après sa mort_

– Tu ne prends vraiment pas soin de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est la première chose qu'Orochimaru entend lorsqu'il est réveillé par le sentiment d'être espionné pendant son profond sommeil.

Comme Jiraiya et Tsunade l'ont très vite découvert dans leurs premiers jours en tant que genin, Orochimaru déteste être réveillé. Ils avaient l'habitude de tirer à la courte paille pour savoir qui s'en occuperait, et c'était quelque chose que même le béguin qu'avait Jiraiya envers Tsunade ne pouvait pas le forcer à faire pour elle. En fait, on pouvait même dire qu'Orochimaru était devenu encore pire avec l'âge. Maintenant, au lieu de se lever en agitant un kunai, il gronde, encore dans les nuages, ramène ses mains ensemble sous les couvertures et siffle :

– Fûton : Daitoppa (Fûton : Grande Percée) !

Un vent soudain se lève dans l'appartement, envoyant s'écraser sur le sol de multiples objets et éparpillant sa paperasse un peu partout. L'air obstiné, Orochimaru agrippe ses couvertures afin qu'elles ne soient pas prises dans la tornade, les ramène au-dessus de sa tête, et se roule en boule comme un serpent pendant la ponte.

Qui que ce soit le demandant pourra revenir _après_ qu'il ait dormi plus d'une demi-heure.

– Impressionnant, le félicita joyeusement la même voix. C'est la meilleure exécution d'un Fûton que j'ai vu depuis longtemps. Tu es vraiment doué.

Dans un grognement, Orochimaru envoie voler ses couvertures et se met en position assise, prêt à s'emparer de sa Kusanagi et à faire rouler la tête de l'intrus.

La vue d'un imbécile heureux devant lui ne l'aida pas.

– _Toi_ , crache-t-il, et Hatake Sakumo, mort trois mois auparavant, lui lance un sourire embarrassé.

– Moi, confirma-t-il en frottant une main contre l'arrière de son crâne. Je… présume que c'est notre seconde chance ?

Pendant un instant, Orochimaru se demande s'il devrait tout simplement remettre la tête sous la couverture et oublier que c'est jamais arrivé. C'est tentant, surtout étant donné qu'il venait juste de détruire une bonne partie de son appartement - selon lui, les choses ne pouvaient qu'empirer à partir de là.

– Tu es un _fantôme_ , dit-il, glacial. Si tu ne te trouves pas à moins de vingt pas de ma personne, tu deviens invisible pour le reste du monde. Se toucher est impossible si on ne possède pas une source de chakra suffisante pour te donner de la puissance. Ce n'est pas une seconde chance, c'est une _prise de tête_.

En plus de ça, il avait déjà à supporter Tsunade faisant les yeux doux à un Dan transparent. Il n'allait pas même penser à tenter le diable et faire quelque chose y ressemblant même un peu.

Sakumo, bien évidemment, lui lance simplement un sourire charmant.

– Orochimaru, ne soit pas comme ça. Les liens entre deux âmes sœurs peuvent surmonter même la mort. N'est-ce pas une chose magnifique ?

Orochimaru jette un regard à l'horloge, grogne en direction du visage vaporeux et se rallonge dans son lit, les couvertures le recouvrant et il ne ressent à ce moment-là absolument aucune honte à les faire passer au-dessus de sa tête.

Il étudierait le romantisme du fait de défier la mort pour finalement s'unir avec son âme sœur lorsqu'il ne _serait pas_ deux heures du matin.


	12. 12: Kakashi x Obito

**_chapter 12: Kakashi/Obito_**

 _celui où les âmes sœur peuvent guérir leurs blessures entre elles_

Ce fut un bref touché sur le bras de Kakashi alors qu'il passait à côté de lui, mais c'était assez. Une lueur se met à scintiller, un peu comme du chakra, mais ce n'en est pas, et Kakashi retient un hoquet. Obito se retourne vivement, prêt à lui demander ce qui ne va pas, et un seul regard lui permet de trouver sa réponse. Le sang dégoulinant sur le visage de Kakashi ralentit dans son écoulement, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement de jaillir de sa blessure. La profonde blessure qui fend sa paupière est en train de guérir, bien plus rapidement qu'aucun chakra médical n'aurait pu réussir à le soigner. Et à en juger par l'écarquillement de son autre œil et à la disparition de la tension douloureuse ravageant son corps, la douleur s'efface petit à petit elle aussi.

– C'est toi…, bafouille Obito, c'est toi mon _âme_ _sœur_ ?

– Et toi la _mienne_ ? lui renvoie-t-il, les poils se hérissant. Il avait de toute évidence mal pris la tournure de ses mots.

Obito lève ses mains devant lui.

– Non, non ! Je veux dire... pourquoi toi ? Tu es doué dans tout ce que tu entreprends, tu es même déjà un jounin, pourquoi est-ce ça serait…

Parce que Kakashi le dévisage étrangement, il s'interrompt. Subitement, il se trouve insupportablement conscient de chaque partie de son corps et il grimace.

– Euh... Rin. Nous devons aller chercher Rin. Préférablement, maintenant ?

Sa voix se brise sur ce dernier mot et le froncement de sourcil de Kakashi commence à disparaître.

– Rin, accepte-t-il et se retourne pour sauter du haut de l'arbre sur lequel ils sont perchés.

 _C'est juste pour le soigner_ , se répète Obito en tendant la main pour prendre celle de Kakashi dans la sienne. Ostensiblement, il ignore le regard que cela lui vaut. _Je n'ai pas envie que ce crétin souffre, c'est tout. C'est…_

Mon âme sœur, sont les mots qu'il ne prononce pas mentalement, mais il n'y a pas d'autres explications pour la subite guérison de son coéquipier.

(Et puis, Kakashi est revenu pour eux. Il a changé d'avis et a choisi la vie ses coéquipiers au-dessus de sa mission, et sûrement, cela veut dire quelque chose.)


	13. 13: Mikoto x Kushina

**chapter 13: Mikoto/Kushina**

 _celui où lorsqu'une chanson te reste en tête, c'est parce que ton âme sœur est en train de la chanter_

 _– Argh_!

Mikoto se cogne la tête contre la table, espérant à moitié qu'elle puisse rassembler assez de force pour se rendre inconsciente.

– Fugaku, _ça ne veut pas s'arrêter_ !

Fugaku, étant l'abject meilleur ami qu'il a toujours été, n'essaie même pas de paraître compatissant.

– Penses-y comme à une revanche pour la fois où tu étais dans ta phase Alanis Morissette pendant deux semaines d'affilée, offre-t-il, ce qui ne l'aida _en_ _rien_.

Lui jetant de sa position un regard noir depuis sous sa touffe de cheveux, Mikoto renifle.

– Alanis Morissette est un classique du rock, contre-t-elle. Ca n'a rien à voir avec… avec _ça_.

Fugaku semble toujours aussi peu impressionné.

– Ça étant… ?

À la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine, elle aperçoit un éclat rougeoyant. Mikoto tourne la tête précipitamment, une réaction qui est devenu automatique ces dernières semaines, et contemple sa très jolie nouvelle voisine retourner de son jogging.

– Tu sais, commence sèchement Fugaku, si tu la regardes avec plus d'intensité, je crois qu'elle aura une bonne raison de faire appel à une injonction restrictive.

Mikoto tourne des yeux plissés vers lui, ledit regard promettant un châtiment n'annonçant rien de bon pour lui et au moment où il s'y attendra le moins, avant de retourner à sa contemplation. La femme - grande, mince mais athlétique, avec une crinière rougeoyante merveilleuse dans laquelle Mikoto aimerait perdre ses mains, et ridiculement magnifique - saute joyeusement marches après marches et retire son bandeau. Par-dessus le bruit du trafic habituel de la matinée, Mikoto réussit tout juste à l'entendre chanter faussement mais gaiement : " _But I won't mind if you take me home, come on take me home. I won't mind if you take off all your clothes, come on take 'em off. 'Cause I like you so much better when you're naked, I like me so much better when you're naked_."

Fugaku, son fardeau éternel, dévisage sa figure ahurie et renifle, moqueur.

– Ne te dérange pas pour moi, je sais où se trouve la porte, lui dit-il en souriant comme l'ordure qu'il est vraiment. Tu devrais te dépêcher, Mikoto… on dirait qu'elle est sur le point de rentrer chez elle.

Il n'y a rien de digne dans la façon qu'eut Mikoto de glapir, faire le tour de l'îlot en courant, et de décamper en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Parce qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'une ordure, Fugaku rit tout du long.


	14. 14: Madara x Tobirama

**_chapter 14: Madara/Tobirama_**

celui où tous les mensonges que tu dis à ton âme sœur apparaissent sur sa peau

 _Je te déteste._

Cette phrase lui donne un espoir qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir ; ces trois petits mots qui veulent tout dire depuis qu'ils sont apparus la première fois sur sa peau. Madara les profère, encore et encore, les murmure dans son oreille droite avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent, les souffle contre son bras lorsqu'il entre en lui. Il les répète, encore et encore, lorsqu'il pense que Tobirama est endormi, les observant avec désespoir fleurir sur sa peau comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un jour, finalement, ils s'arrêtent d'apparaître.

Il tremble sous les cauchemars qui l'assaillent lorsqu'il supplie Izuna de le pardonner et Tobirama le prend dans ses bras et ferme les yeux, prétendant ne pas entendre.

 _Je t'aime_ , dit-il et prétend ne pas voir les yeux de Madara se mettre immédiatement à contempler la peau nue de ses bras, à la recherche des lettres noires.

 _Je te déteste_ , retourne Madara, et sa voix se brise au milieu de sa phrase.

De l'encre apparaît sur sa peau comme le ferait une blessure, orthographiant les trois mots qu'il connaît si bien maintenant, et Madara se met à rire. Sa voix est brisée et tranchante comme un morceau de verre lorsqu'elle passe la barrière de ses lèvres, mais Tobirama ne dit rien, pas de mensonges, pas de vérités. Il rapproche le corps tremblant de Madara du sien, et ne le laisse pas partir.


	15. 15: Obito x Kakashi

_**chapter 15: Kakashi/Obito**_

 _celui où tu possèdes une boussole gravée sur ton corps qui t'indique la direction dans laquelle se trouve ton âme sœur_

Ce serait facile, commode même, si la boussole d'Obito pointait en direction de Rin.

Il s'est assis à ses côtés à tant de reprises, les yeux rivés sur la forme élégante et étriquée, à observer la flèche se tordre et tourner sans prendre compte de la présence de la jeune fille, et parfois, ça faisait mal. Parce que Rin a toujours été la seule personne au village avec des mots gentils pour lui, et si elle n'est pas son âme sœur alors…

 _Ne perds pas espoir,_ se rappelle-t-il de temps à autre, lorsque les choses sombrent trop profondément dans les ténèbres et que le paysage se met à grisonner autour de lui. Le fait même que la boussole s'agite prouve qu'il y a quelqu'un pour lui, quelqu'un quelque part qui veut de lui, même si Rin, elle, en est incapable.

Obito ne remarque pas vraiment la direction que pointe sa boussole jusqu'à un certain jour, en fin de journée à l'Académie, lorsque tous les autres élèves sont partis et qu'il a été laissé à sa solitude, traînant derrière parce qu'il n'a pas envie de retourner dans cette maison vide. Et…

Hatake Kakashi, génie et petit prodige, s'arrête à côté de lui, faisant signe à un homme aux cheveux argentés qui s'approche de la grande porte.

Il y eut un déclic, plus ressenti qu'entendu. Une vague de chaleur et la boussole s'élève du bras d'Obito, brillant d'une lueur dorée et la flèche stoppe sa course infernale. Obito glapit, fit un bond en arrière par réflexe alors que la prise de conscience le frappa. Il se sentit un peu mieux en voyant Kakashi tituber et faire un brusque mouvement de recul.

L'autre garçon se retourne, les yeux au-dessus de son masque écarquillés et il le dévisage, le souffle court.

Sakumo les contemple un instant tandis qu'il s'arrête, puis se met à rire.

– Je suis content pour toi, dit-il à son fils immobile en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de se tourner et de sourire en direction d'Obito. Bonjour toi. Bienvenue dans la famille.

À ce moment-là, Obito est au bord des larmes.

– _Papa_ , proteste Kakashi, néanmoins, les rougeurs sur ses joues indiquent qu'il est plus embarrassé qu'autre chose.

– Oui ? demande joyeusement Sakumo, avant que son expression ne prenne un air plus sérieux. Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait Gai.

Le regard de pure horreur qui se dessine sur le visage de Kakashi en dit plus long que des mots ne pourrait en exprimer. Obito pouffe avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, et, spontanément, il se jette vers l'avant et enlace Kakashi fermement.

– Merci ! s'exclame-t-il en prétendant que ses joues ne sont pas trempés par les larmes. C'est formidable !

Il y eut un long silence, puis Kakashi soupire, d'une patience à toutes épreuves. Ses bras s'élèvent et enlacent vaguement Obito en retour, et il répond comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ce qu'il était en train de dire :

– De rien ?

Tout va bien, pense Obito en se souriant à lui-même. Il ne veut pas que Kakashi comprenne de toute façon, et il va s'assurer qu'il n'aurait jamais à le faire.


	16. 16: Madara x Tobirama

**chapter 16: Madara/Tobirama**

celui où certains personnes peuvent voir le fil rouge de la destiné et le suivre pour qu'il les mène jusqu'à leurs âmes soeurs

L'âme sœur de Madara est un salaud entêté.

Bien entendu, Madara ne l'a jamais vraiment rencontré en personne, mais c'est une hypothèse basée sur le fait qu'il est âgé de vingt-neuf ans maintenant et que cet imbécile de fainéant n'a pas encore montré le bout de son nez.

 _Tu as ce que tu mérites pour agir toi-même comme une telle ordure_ , lui dit un jour Izuna sur un ton joyeux, et Madara repense avec nostalgie à leur maison de vacances avec son bassin rempli de koïs, parfait pour noyer les petits-frères agaçants.

Quoi qu'il en soit : un salaud entêté, parce que Madara refuse catégoriquement d'apparaître dans l'une de ces émissions d'une heure parlant de vieux bout de bois dépéris ayant finalement trouvé leurs âmes sœurs après des années de recherches. Il aimerait la rencontrer lorsqu'il est encore assez jeune pour avoir une libido, merci bien. Il mérite presque un remboursement pour toutes ces années d'attentes, après tout.

Bien entendu, c'est juste au moment où il pense ça, se sentant particulièrement grognon et frustré sachant tout le travail qui l'attend encore, que le fil rouge se décide finalement à se tendre.

Un pied dans l'ascenseur, son porte-document en main, Madara observe le fil rouge précédemment lâche qui semble se diriger vers quelque chose se trouvant plus haut. Légèrement désespéré, il se retourne le cerveau pour savoir qui peut bien se trouver dans le bureau à cette heure-ci - Hashirama n'a pas d'affaires judiciaires en cours et ils n'ont pas recruté d'internes récemment. En plus de ça, il n'est que sept heures du matin, et même en tant qu'associé, même Madara ne s'y rendrait pas à cette heure-ci sauf s'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Logiquement, il n'y a donc personne…

Mais Hashirama n'a-t-il pas mentionné quelque chose à propos de la venue de son petit-frère pour remplacer leur empoté d'avocat ? Madara ne l'a jamais rencontré, mais s'il était à sa place et prenait son premier jour dans un nouveau bureau où il risquerait fortement de se retrouver au milieu des regards l'accusant à tout-va de népotisme, en toute logique, lui aussi viendrait au bureau le plus tôt possible.

Le nœud de son estomac à la fois s'apaisant et se resserrant - parce que s'il est correct dans son hypothèse, il va bientôt être un parent d'Hashirama, et sûrement n'y a-t-il pas de destin plus funeste - Madara se dégage du chemin des portes insistantes de l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton du troisième étage, les yeux fixés sur le fil rouge tout du long.

Il n'aurait pas dû tant s'inquiéter.

Tandis que l'ascenseur arrive à destination, le fil glisse sur le sol et s'enroule autour de ses pieds.

Lentement, d'une lenteur sans pareille, les portes s'ouvrirent, et Madara roule ses doigts sur le bout de fil qu'il tient en main, près à bouger, à courir…

L'homme auquel ledit fil est relié atend dans le couloir, des yeux rouges perçant de détermination, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ces yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent brièvement.

Madara ressent exactement la même chose. Il n'a jamais vraiment pensé à quel type de personne lui plaisait auparavant, ne l'a jamais envisagé, mais…

 _Ouah_ , pense-t-il, et ce n'est qu'une vie entière passé à mesurer ses paroles qui le sauve du ridicule qu'aurait eu ces paroles à voix haute.

Bien sûr, sa modération laisse rapidement place à la colère, et Madara claque :

– Vingt-neuf _années_ d'attentes et tu n'arrives même pas à sortir un seul "bonjour" ?

Immédiatement, les yeux rouges se plissèrent, saillant au-dessus des tatouages de la même couleur, et l'homme réplique froidement :

– Je te demande pardon ?

Une personne un tant soit peu intelligente ravalerait ses mots, Izuna quant à lui creuserait un trou plus profond. Madara débat intérieurement pendant un moment, songeant ' _Tant_ - _pis_ ', fait un pas vers l'avant et met à contribution sa bouche.

Son âme sœur l'embrasse en retour, donc, songe-t-il : il n'a pas tout perdu après tout.


	17. 17: Orochimaru x Sakumo

_**chapter 17: Sakumo/Orochimaru**_

 _celui où deux moitiés partagent les sensations physiques les plus fortes - si l'une d'entre elle se blesse, l'autre est également blessé, etc._

C'est un fait établi dans la vie des shinobi de devoir supporter sa propre douleur en plus de celle de son âme sœur. Orochimaru en a toujours été conscient, a ressenti depuis toujours les maux, les pincements et les brûlures l'accompagnant lors des missions. Certaines personnes se dirigent tout droit vers l'hôpital dès qu'elles commencent à les ressentir, d'autres tendent l'oreille, cherchant à entendre des rumeurs sur un blessé porteur des mêmes maux que ceux qu'ils ressentent.

Orochimaru, quant à lui, souffre assez fréquemment pour savoir que sa moitié est aussi un ninja, probablement de haut niveau en plus de ça. Il n'a jamais vraiment cherché à savoir, certainement parce qu'il est assez patient pour attendre de la rencontrer lui-même au bon moment. Néanmoins, il prête tout de même une certaine attention aux autres jounin : qui a reçu une blessure, qui se trouve à l'hôpital, qui est en permission. Tsunade a toujours été sa principale source d'informations, lorsqu'elle se trouvait au village. Après cela, le reste était facile.

À présent, ça ne l'ai plus, mais Orochimaru se force à ne pas y prêter trop attention.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'agonie subite qui le traverse subitement une nuit durant le prend complètement au dépourvu.

Il titube, des livres et des rouleaux de parchemin lui échappant des mains et tente de reprendre son souffle dans son agonie. Une main se porte automatiquement sur ses entrailles, pressant fermement contre son estomac, et ça le fait assez souffrir pour qu'il s'attende à voir du sang couler, mais il n'y en a pas. Juste une déchirante et horrifiante douleur au milieu de ses entrailles.

Il y a un bruit d'alarme qui résonne depuis le fond de la bibliothèque et des pas rapides, puis des mains attrapent les bras d'Orochimaru, l'aidant à tenir debout, tandis qu'il se bat contre ses genoux tremblants.

– Orochimaru, l'appela une voix familière, mi désespéré mi déconcerté. La voix en question est rejointe par une autre avalanche de pas, plus lents et brefs.

– Fait attention Minato, prévient une voix féminine. On enroule son bras autour d'une paire d'épaules minces. Orochimaru, est-ce que tu peux prendre une grande inspiration pour moi ?

Ça, au moins, il peut le faire, même si c'est difficile, et Orochimaru réussit à opiner, laissant les deux jounin le traîner jusqu'à une chaise. Il s'effondre presque dessus, grinçant les dents devant la souffrance qui le transcende à chaque mouvement - même pas ses mouvements à lui - et grince :

– L'imbécile... je pense que c'est une tentative de suicide.

Pas d'autres coupures. Pas d'autres éclats de douleur, pas même un cognement d'orteils, donc ce n'est sûrement pas une mission. Probablement rien d'autre qu'une blessure auto infligée, étant donné la position et l'angle.

– Une tentative de suicide, répète Minato, le ton horrifié. Ses yeux bleus sont écarquillés et son visage blanc comme un linge.

Heureusement pour eux, Kushina a les nerfs plus solides.

– Hé, pretty boy, dit-elle vivement, et dans d'autres circonstances, Orochimaru aurait été amusé par la manière dont la tête de Minato se relève immédiatement à ses mots, comme s'il répondait à son nom. Des récents échecs de missions ? Des échecs _majeurs_. Si cette personne est partie sur un suicide pour son honneur, ça doit être quelque chose d'énorme.

Minato ferme les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

– Hm, l'équipe de traqueurs n°9 a perdu deux de ses membres et quatre chiens ninjas la semaine dernière. L'équipe de Nara Shikaku a perdu un de ses genin au début du mois. Équipe 27 a été capturé et forcé de délivrer des informations sur l'endroit où se trouvait une équipe de coursiers il y a trois jours. Une équipe envoyée à…

Aucune de ces informations ne semblait être la bonne, mais le flot de paroles lui permit de rester conscient au-dessus du voile de douleur. Tentative de suicide. Un échec dans la mission confié. Poussé au bord du gouffre, puis au-delà, et en supposant que son âme sœur soit un shinobi de Konoha, en supposant que les informations qu'Orochimaru avait subtilisé aux forces de Danzo étaient vérifiées…

– Hatake Sakumo, grince-t-il, se mettant debout. Il s'écrasa presque sur le sol, mais Minato le retint avant que ça n'arrive. Ça ne peut être qu'Hatake.

– Vas-y, ordonne Kushina tout en levant également. Minato, ramène-le ici, je vais faire appeler un médecin. Vite.

Un éclair apparut soudainement, aussi brillant que le soleil, et Orochimaru se laissa à moitié penser à remercier l'élève préféré de Jiraiya et sa manie d'avoir posé la marque de son Hiraishin un peu partout autour du village. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol qu'il courait déjà.

(Il arriva à temps, si ce n'est tout juste.)


	18. 18: Minato x Fugaku

**_chapter 18: Minato/Fugaku_**

 _celui où les âmes sœurs peuvent guérir leurs blessures entre elles_

Contrairement à Mikoto et Kushina qui sont coéquipières, ont été la même équipe de genin, et qui sont inséparables, que ce soit lors des missions ou non, Fugaku n'a pas vraiment de raison valable d'interagir avec Namikaze Minato plusieurs années après l'acquisition de leurs diplômes de l'Académie. Ils sont mis dans la même équipe à quelques reprises, et Fugaku aurait déjà eu du ressentiment envers la personne les y ayant forcés - le génie et petit prodige associé au shinobi au niveau douloureusement moyen - si ce n'était pour Minato ayant toujours été si avenant et modeste vis-à-vis de ses capacités. S'arrêtait là son impression sur ce garçon jusqu'au fameux jour, à l'âge de quinze ans, où ils furent assignés à une nouvelle mission ensemble.

Fugaku n'a rien d'un génie, mais il sait comment travailler dur, comment se pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, et s'il est meilleur que la moyenne, ce n'est que par la force de sa volonté. Peut-être que pour ça, il possède la dernière pièce du puzzle qui semble manquer à Minato.

(Spoiler : c'est du _fichu bon sens_ !)

– Je ne suis _pas_ en train de mourir, répète-t-il, légèrement irrité, après avoir observé Minato s'agiter pendant plusieurs minutes. Namikaze, si tu pouvais juste _m_ e _tendre les bandage_ s, je pourrais les enfiler et on pourrait en finir avec cette fichue mission.

Heureusement pour eux, cela semble secouer Minato et il sort de son état de panique. Il se dirige vers leurs sacs, et se met à fouiller à l'intérieur, trouvant les fameux bandages en l'espace de quelques secondes.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il en pleurnichant presque, tandis qu'il les déroule. J'aurais dû garder un œil sur le dernier, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il était plus nombreux que ça…

Ça prend à Fugaku toute sa volonté pour ne pas rouler les yeux. En tant qu'héritier de son clan, il est habitué aux propos peu réalistes, mais peu importe à quel point Minato est un petit génie, on ne peut pas attendre de lui qu'il puisse traquer les mouvements de _chaque ennemi lors d'un combat_. C'est tout simplement stupide.

– Ne sois pas idiot, dit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, et il soupire en voyant le regard blessé que ça lui valut. Tu l'as tué, pas vrai ? Et je vais bien. Il n'a rien touché de vital. Est-ce que je peux les avoir maintenant ?

– Je peux le faire moi-même ! proteste Minato en tendant le bras vers le haut de son uniforme. Il l'en débarrasse avant que Fugaku n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, ses doigts effleurant sa peau, et…

La soudaine disparition de la douleur qui l'assaillait jusque-là est assez impressionnante pour faire brusquement ravaler de l'air à Fugaku. Il sursaute et Minato écarte immédiatement ses mains, déblatérant des excuses à tout-va. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'écarter de plus d'un pas, Fugaku attrape son poignet, des questions crépitants dans son esprit, et sent la douleur s'évanouir dès que leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. Il relève les yeux, orbes écarquillés pour voir le regard de Minato se poser sur la profonde blessure au coup de kunai qu'il s'est prise plus tôt dans la journée.

Fugaku n'a même pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir qu'elle est en train de guérir.

– Oh, murmure Minato, légèrement hébété. Il se penche vers l'avant, recouvrant la blessure de sa main, et Fugaku ferme les yeux, serrant les dents tandis qu'il retient un gémissement devant la chaleur réconfortante qui traverse la douleur frigorifiante. Il dut tout de même émettre un son quel qu'il soit, parce qu'il entend la respiration de Minato s'interrompre et lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il peut voir l'autre se pencher vers lui.

Le baiser prit Fugaku par surprise, plus maladroit que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, plus suffocant et plus tendre aussi. Leurs nez s'accrochent, leurs dents s'entrechoquent brièvement, puis Fugaku pose une main sur la joue de Minato, se retire quelques secondes et ramène Minato contre lui, lui montrant comment incliner la tête, entrouvrir les lèvres et…

 _Oh_.

Ils se séparent, le souffle court, tous deux légèrement dans les vapes. Les joues de Minato sont pourpres, mais il ne bouge pas de sa position, à moitié assis sur les genoux de Fugaku.

La blessure sur les côtes de Fugaku laisse à présent place à une peau rose et lisse.


	19. 19: Karin x Suigetsu

_**chapter 19: Suigetsu/Karin**_

 _celui où tu ne connais pas ton âme soeur avant d'entrer en contact avec elle_

Ça en dit probablement long sur leur relation, mais lorsque Karin touche Suigetsu pour la première fois, c'est pour essayer de l'étrangler.

Ses mains entrent en contact avec sa peau l'espace d'une demi seconde avant qu'il ne se change en eau pour tenter de lui échapper, mais c'est assez. Un éclair de réalisation, le soubresaut de leurs âmes, et ils se figent tous les deux sur place, se dévisageant avec des yeux écarquillés et horrifiés. La bouche de Karin est grande ouverte, tous les rêves qu'elle avait fait, durant lesquels ses doigts entraient en contact avec ceux de Sasuke et où elle réalisait qu'il était LE BON pour elle, volèrent en éclats en l'espace d'un instant. Sa seule consolation résidait dans le fait que Suigetsu paraissait aussi dérangé par la nouvelle, sa peau ayant tourné trois tons plus pâles.

Sasuke, bien évidemment, rive son regard sur eux une seconde durant avant de ricaner. Bruyamment.

C'est la chose la plus proche d'un rire que Karin ne l'ait jamais entendu produire, et dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait peut-être mise à célébrer l'événement.

– Oh, Sage, dit-elle à la place.

– Pourquoi ça doit être _toi_ ? dit Suigetsu à sa place dans ce qui ressemble presque à un pleurnichement.

Prouvant qu'il a (et c'est bien malheureux) quand même le sens de l'humour en dessous de toute cette angoisse, Sasuke attrape Jûgo par le coude et l'emmène plus loin.

– On va vous donner un moment, dit-il soudain, et ouvrit la marche avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

– Je vais le tuer, siffle Suigetsu. Ce _salaud_.

Karin explosa.

– Tous mes plans d'avenir ! hurle-t-elle. Tu… tu avais planifié tout ça à l'avance, avoue ?! Maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais mettre la main sur Sasuke !

Suigetsu cligne des yeux. Cligne une nouvelle fois.

– Mon hobby est devenu un job à plein temps ! rit-il, ses dents pointues se découvrant. Si tu es vraiment mon âme soeur, je ne te laisserais plus jamais être seule avec Sasuke, c'est fini !

Dans un grondement, le poing de Karin s'aplatit sur le haut de son crâne.

– Et je ne te laisserait plus jamais seul avec tes épées non plus, idiot !

Ils sont coincés ensemble et Karin est trop contrariée pour faire autre chose que frapper Suigetsu au visage.

Le jet d'eau qui l'asperge la fait glapir, et lorsqu'elle repousse les cheveux qui lui collent à la figure, Suigetsu est déjà en train de lui rire au visage.

Le cogner n'a jamais fonctionné, jusqu'ici. Dans un cri de pure frustration, Karin l'attaque d'une différente manière.

Il se trouve tout simplement qu'embrasser Suigetsu est la manière la plus efficace de le prendre au dépourvu.


	20. 20: Naruto x Kakashi

Pour une raison d'authenticité, j'ai traduis littéralement les dialogues anglais au lieu de prendre la version française.

* * *

 _ **chapter 20: Kakashi/Naruto**_

 _celui où il est impossible de mentir à son âme soeur_

Avec la poussière venant de la brosse du tableau coincée dans les cheveux, l'odeur de vieilles craies dans le nez, et trois petits genin devant lui, Kakashi ouvre la bouche pour dire :

– Ma première impression : je vous hais.

Sévère peut-être, mais s'il avait eu le choix, il ne serait pas là en premier lieu, et fils de Minato ou non, rien ne pouvait changer ça.

Mais les mots ne sortent pas et le silence perdure.

Un frisson le traverse, un début de compréhension qu'il n'a pas envie d'approfondir. À la place, il émet un son sceptique qui vient du fond de la gorge, et ordonne :

– Retrouvez-moi sur le toit.

Et d'un déplacement instantané, il disparaît.

Il y a quelque chose au fond de son esprit, non loin de l'endroit où il a enterré son instinct de conservation, qui hurle de terreur, mais Kakashi a l'habitude de nier les choses, alors il l'ignore elle aussi.

Au milieu des présentations, le fils de son sensei, rayonnant et effronté, le parfait mélange entre Minato et Kushina, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais n'y arrive pas du tout. Son visage se tord sous la confusion pendant quelques battements, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent et il dévisage Kakashi de stupeur.

 _Oh non_ , pense Kakashi alors même que son coeur tressailli. _Oh_.


	21. 21: Shizune x Anko

**_chapter 21: Shizune/Anko_**

 _celui où tu ne peux percevoir les couleurs qui t'entourent qu'à partir du moment où tu rencontres ton âme soeur_

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, Shizune a toujours voulu que son âme soeur à elle soit comme son oncle dans les histoires que lui racontent Tsunade : une personne forte, courageuse, noble et merveilleusement belle. Elle rêve de perfection, de sa rencontre avec cette personne sans le moindre défaut, où elle contemplerait les couleurs fleurir dans son champ de vision, éclatantes et glorieuses, repoussant le noir, le blanc et le gris qu'elle a toujours connu. Elle rêve du moment où elles se tomberaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se confiant leur amour éperdu et où elles vivraient une heureuse vie jusqu'à un âge avancé entourés d'une ribambelle d'enfants, des rides non-disgracieuses aux fronts et le bonheur s'épanouissant autour d'elles.

Il est probable que Shizune ait lu un peu trop de romans à l'eau de rose lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, entre les diverses études médicinales auxquelles elle s'intéressait.

Ce qui est vraiment arrivé ressemble plus à l'enchaînement d'erreurs d'une mauvaise comédie qu'à la grande romance réunissant deux moitiés comme a tant pu en lire Shizune.

Cela fait une semaine tout au plus qu'elles sont retournés à Konoha et elles commençaient à peine à s'acclimater à leur nouvel environnement. La résidence du Hokage est trop grande à leur goût, porte les échos, est pleine de poussière dans les recoins et paraît à l'abandon. Shizune passe la majeure partie de son temps ailleurs et va même jusqu'à prendre toute une journée pour faire des courses afin d'éviter de remettre un pied dans la résidence. Tsunade, quant à elle, paraît vouloir faire une remarque à chaque fois que Shizune utilise son excuse selon laquelle des ingrédients frais seraient bien meilleurs pour sortir, mais elle se retient et Shizune lui en est reconnaissante. Elle se glisse à l'extérieur, son panier pendu à son bras et se fait un chemin à travers la foule de l'après-midi pour se rendre jusqu'au marché.

Quelque part, un peu plus loin, une explosion éclate.

Shizune se tend automatiquement, agrippant vivement ses senbon, mais personne autour d'elle ne semble avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Konoha, songe-t-elle avec exaspération. Elle se retourne vers la source de l'explosion et…

Il y eut un grognement, un impact qui coupe le souffle à Shizune et un enchevêtrement de membres. Elle glapit avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher et est projeté à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ils roulent jusqu'à impacter l'établi d'un marchand de fruits, se cognant têtes et épaules contre le chemin terreux.

Rouge, réalise Shizune en observant les fruits dégringoler un peu plus loin, son souffle se coupant. C'est rouge.

Bien sûr, elle remarque une demi seconde plus tard qu'elle a la tête dans le décolleté d'une autre femme - vraiment très beau décolleté - et glapit de nouveau, se dépêchant de se remettre sur pied.

– Tu es blessée ? demande-t-elle, parce qu'après tout, elle est un ninja-médecin avant tout.

L'autre femme - son âme soeur - grogne brièvement et se met en position assise, passant une main dans ses cheveux légèrement en désordre.

– Alors, c'est à ça que ça ressemblent les couleurs, s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement, faisait battre le coeur de Shizune un peu plus vite sans même en avoir conscience. Hé ! Moi, c'est Anko.

– Shizune, réussit-elle à dire en balayant sa silhouette du regard de haut en bas pour vérifier l'absence de blessures. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur de jolis yeux bruns et une chevelure violette. Je… tu… âmes-soeurs ?

Sage, ne pouvait-elle donc pas s'enterrer dans le sol et ne jamais en ressortir ?

Malgré tout, ça ne semble pas perturber la dénommée Anko. Elle se relève, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et offre Shizune ses mains. Lorsque celles-ci les prend, Anko l'attire dans une étreinte.

– Tu sens bon, dit-elle gaiement. Je parie que j'ai l'âme soeur la plus belle de tout le Pays du Feu.

Le visage de Shizune s'empourpre jusqu'au bout des oreilles et elle fait un bruit d'indignation et d'embarras en plantant son visage dans le cou d'Anko lorsque sa pince à cheveux lâcha.

– Tu es… tu es ravissante également, marmonne-t-elle en souhaitant l'avoir dit plus chaleureusement, plus sereinement, mieux.

Malgré ses nombreuses lectures, elle n'est pas douée pour ça.

Ça ne parut pas non plus déranger Anko.

– Merci ! s'exclame-t-elle, ouvertement ravie, et lorsque Shizune se dégage assez, le sourire qui l'accueille est aussi brûlant que le soleil.

Shizune sourit en retour, et songea que la perfection avait beaucoup plus de faces qu'elle ne se l'était jamais imaginé.


	22. 22: Karin x Hinata

_**chapter 22: Karin/Hinata**_

 _celui où le nom de ton âme soeur se trouve sur l'un tes poignets et le nom de ton ennemi juré se trouve sur l'autre, et tu n'as aucune idée de qui est qui_

Sur aucun des poignets de Hinata ne peut-on lire _Naruto_ , et sur aucun de ceux de Naruto ne peut-on lire _Hinata_.

Cette dernière ne peut résister au faible souhait emprunt de jalousie d'être à même d'échanger l'un de ses noms pour le sien.

C'est stupide. Tellement stupide et triste, et elle déteste ça, et ce, bien avant de comprendre qui est vraiment _Kaguya_ , et ce, bien avant de comprendre que c'est le nom de _Sasuke_ qui est inscrit sur le poignet droit du blond. Elle déteste le fait qu'elle ait un béguin, qu'elle ne puisse pas devenir meilleure, plus forte, plus sage, quelqu'un qui puisse accepter la réalité et aller de l'avant.

( _Hinata_ lit son poignet gauche, et le jour où elle comprend pourquoi, elle en rit jusqu'à en pleurer, pleure jusqu'à ce que sa gorge la fasse souffrir, parce que c'est tellement ironique et à la fois tellement _vrai_. Sa pire ennemie a toujours été elle-même.)

Mais les choses changent. Après l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin, après le départ de Naruto, un jour, Neji l'approche et s'excuse. Il n'incline pas vraiment la tête, mais il lui offre quelque chose de mieux encore qu'une obéissance aveugle ou des conformités : il lui offre de l'entraîner. Il lui offre de la force et la pousse sur un chemin sur lequel elle arriverait peut-être à ne pas penser à Naruto chaque moment qui passe. Hinata accepte avec plaisir. Elle se plonge dans son travail, s'entraîne, essaie et échoue échoue échoue jusqu'au jour où elle songe définitivement qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à rien, mais…

Mais, un jour, elle réussit.

(Elle n'a jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi glorieux, honnêtement. Même le sourire fleurissant sur le visage de Naruto n'est pas comparable.)

Lorsque l'appel à la mobilisation arrive à Konoha, lorsque la guerre fait son apparition, Hinata se sent enfin quelqu'un capable de faire la différence. Neji lui sourit lorsqu'ils quittent le domaine familial ensemble, touche son épaule brièvement, et jette un regard sur son poignet mit à nu. (Elle n'a jamais montré à personne celui qui porte son propre nom. Peut-être par honte, par regret ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il lui arrive encore de se regarder dans un miroir et de se demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien devenir.)

– Tu pourras peut-être trouver ta moitié là-bas, dit-il. Il y aura des shinobi venant de toutes horizons.

Hinata baisse les yeux, trace les caractères gras inscrits en un toucher presque brutal.

– "Karin," murmure-t-elle, d'abord pour elle-même, et recouvre le nom avec son pouce. Le nom d'une femme, mais Hinata ne peut même pas commencer à imaginer à quoi elle peut bien ressembler. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une raison valable selon elle d'être forte. Une raison valable de ne pas se dégonfler, quoi qu'il arrive. "Tu as raison," dit-elle en mettant le plus de détermination possible dans ses mots. Elle avance, les épaules droites et Neji la rejoint, gardant le même pas qu'elle.

Sur un champ de bataille sanglant, pendant une guerre à laquelle personne n'était vraiment prêt à prendre part, Hinata aperçoit fugacement une chevelure rouge et ressent une force l'incitant à la suivre. Dans le coeur de l'action, elles se rencontrent enfin en face-à-face et Hinata entend enfin, _enfin_ , le nom qu'elle a tant contemplé être crié à voix haute.

– Karin, hurle un épéiste aux cheveux blancs au même moment où Neji crie :

– Hinata-sama !

Et…

Elles s'arrêtent soudain toutes les deux. Hinata la dévisage les yeux écarquillés et des orbes rouges lui rendent la pareille. Automatiquement, Karin rive son regard sur son poignet avant de relever les yeux vers Hinata et elle…

...sourit.)


	23. 23: Kakashi x Naruto

_**chapter 23: Kakashi/Naruto**_

 _celui où tous les mensonges que tu dis à ton âme soeur apparaissent sur sa peau_

– Vous ne m'avez jamais menti.

Pour la plupart des gens, ce serait considéré comme un concert d'éloge de pouvoir dire une telle chose, dite en guise de remerciement et renforcé par un sourire. Lorsque Kakashi lève le nez de sa paperasse, néanmoins, Naruto a une mine renfrognée, les sourcils froncés et le visage figé entre un air pensif et accusateur.

L'expérience permet à Kakashi de continuer d'écrire comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'au fond de lui-même, il aurait aimé se pétrifier comme un lapin aux prises avec un loup.

– Vraiment ? demande-t-il, et après six ans, il réussit à faire sonner sa phrase exactement entre une question et une affirmation.

– Pas une seule fois, confirme Naruto, et Kakashi peut pratiquement voir les engrenages tourner dans son cerveau. Même ces stupides excuses que vous nous donnez à chaque fois, vous les dites toujours à quelqu'un d'autre, jamais à _moi_ directement.

Kakashi peut sentir chacun de ses muscles se tendre, son corps entier prêt à faire sa grande sortie par la fenêtre, mais il se retient. Ça n'apporterait rien de bien de toute façon. Lorsque Naruto est déterminé, il est parfaitement capable de le traquer partout comme nul part.

– Les membres des Forces Spéciales ne sont pas censés discuter avec leur commandant en chef, dit-il à la place, tentant sa chance sur ce chemin-là en guise de distraction. Il secoue une main désinvolte en direction de son ancien élève. Oust. Reste dans l'ombre. Je sais que Sasuke t'a donné des conseils pour t'améliorer, alors applique-les.

Et Sage, que ça pouvait être douloureux d'imaginer ce que deux jeunes hommes de dix-huit ans à peine en parfaite santé, avec une obsession mutuelle l'un pour l'autre, peuvent bien faire lorsqu'ils disparaissent ensemble en forêt. Kakashi essaie de ne pas trop y penser, tente de résister au désir d'émettre le puissant grondement de colère qui lui monte à la gorge à chaque fois - mon âme soeur, _la mienne, tu ne peux pas l'avoir. Je ne te laisserais pas me la prendre_ \- et l'envie d'assigner à Sasuke une longue mission au fin fond du Pays du Vent, simplement pour les garder à distance l'un de l'autre. Il avait fait son choix, l'avait fait dès lors qu'il avait remarqué les lignes s'inscrirent sur sa peau aux beaux discours de Naruto. Trop âgé, à l'époque, avec quatorze les séparant, brisé une fois de trop à présent : un vieil homme fatigué plus à même à rester assis derrière un bureau avec les genoux qui grincent, pas assez bien pour un jeune homme plein de vie et magnifique qui met le monde à genoux d'un seul sourire.

Au lieu de sagement se fondre dans l'obscurité dans les recoins de la pièce - c'était irréaliste qu'il accepte, Kakashi en est bien conscient - Naruto se perche sur le bord du bureau, s'y asseyant les jambes se balançant, l'air de rien. Il s'indigne d'un soupir en s'appuyant sur ses mains derrière lui et reprend :

– Comme si quelqu'un oserait tenter de vous faire assassiner.

Son excuse est réconfortante, bien que techniquement incorrecte. Kakashi sait _exactement_ combien de personnes en veulent à sa vie, après tout, et la liste tend à s'agrandir, non à diminuer.

– Je parie que les quatre assassins de la semaine dernière auraient dit le contraire, fait-il remarquer.

Naruto roule les yeux.

– Ce n'est pas comme s'ils auraient pu vous toucher. La seule raison pour laquelle vous ne leur avez pas botté les fesses, c'est parce que vous étiez trop paresseux pour le faire.

En réalité, c'est plus dû au fait que Naruto est sublime en pleine action, et même contre quelques pauvres assassins (et pour tout avouer, ils n'avaient pu passer la sécurité que parce que Genma lui en voulait pour ses problèmes de couple), Kakashi serait bien content de le voir faire toute la journée.

– Tu avais le contrôle de la situation, dit-il d'un ton désinvolte, en forçant son stylo à reprendre ses lignes.

Il y eut une longue pause, et Kakashi pu presque voir ses muscles se bander encore plus qu'avant. Un silence en présence d'un Uzumaki n'est jamais, _jamais_ , de bonne augure. Il est plutôt sûr de pouvoir échapper à toutes les questions que lui lancerai Naruto, de manière plus ou moins directe, mais…

– Je me souviens bien du premier mensonge que je vous ai dit, déclare-t-il, l'air songeur en tapotant ses talons contre le bureau. C'était pendant l'entraînement. Vous m'avez demandé si j'étais doué en taijutsu et je vous ai dit que je l'étais.

– Ce n'était pas la première fois, fit Kakashi, son cerveau une demi seconde trop lent pour pouvoir empêcher la confession de voir le jour. Il se tend encore plus, considérant presque une nouvelle fois la fuite par la fenêtre, mais Naruto, lui, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est…

Sourire. Chaleureusement, d'un sourire éclatant et victorieux, plein de malice et d'amusement.

– Je sais, dit-il gaiement, et il se penche vers l'avant pour déposer un baiser sur son front. C'était : "Tout va bien".

Il se retire avant que Kakashi n'ait eu le temps de faire le tri dans ses pensées et glisse du bureau, retournant dans l'ombre juste au moment où la porte s'ouvre.

– Kakashi-sensei ? demande Sakura, l'air distraite, les mains pleines de paperasse. Ino, juste derrière, est tout aussi chargée et à un air perplexe sur le visage. J'ai trouvé les dossiers que vous cherchiez sur l'entraînement des membres de la Racine depuis…

Elle s'arrête, le scrutant prudemment et demande :

– Kakashi-sensei ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

– Tout va bien, fit-il automatiquement sans pouvoir empêcher son regard de la traverser alors qu'il dit ces mots, se rivant sur Naruto qui est perché près du plafond.

Le blond incline la tête, retourne son bras et relève son armure. Puis, il recouvre le tout une nouvelle fois, mais Kakashi est certain que l'encre noire vient juste de fleurir sur sa peau. C'est plutôt ironique, en fait, que leurs premiers mensonges l'un à l'autre, soient exactement le même, mais Kakashi est habitué à ce que sa vie prenne ce genre de tournure ironique. Celle-ci est simplement plus agréable que d'autres lui étant littéralement tombées dessus.

– Tout va bien, répète-t-il en avalant difficilement, parce que Naruto _sait_ , et pourtant…

Kakashi se demande pourquoi ça sonnait bien moins comme un mensonge cette fois-ci.


	24. 24: Sakumo x Orochimaru

_**chapter 24: Sakumo/Orochimaru**_

 _celui où tu ne connais pas ton âme sœur avant d'entrer en contact avec elle_

Il pleut à grosses gouttes et la terre entière paraît froide et obscure. Orochimaru n'est pas quelqu'un qui a du mal à se passer de son petit confort - il est ninja depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ce soit le cas - mais un frisson s'est glissé jusqu'au cœur de ses os ces douze dernières heures, et absolument tout ce qui l'entoure est trempé. Dans ce cas précis donc, rêver d'un bon feu et d'une pile d'épaisses couvertures n'est pas plus de l'égoïsme que de l'auto-préservation.

 _Presque terminé_ , se rappelle-t-il en grinçant des dents en ressentant la lourdeur qui tente de l'empêcher d'avancer. Le rouleau autour duquel sa mission entière tournait est presque sur le point de lui échapper, car ses doigts sont tout engourdis, et il se retrouve à présent incapable de les resserrer. Seulement, il y a de la lumière au travers des arbres un peu plus loin, une simple lueur, mais à ce moment précis, il se fiche bien qu'elle soit émise par une patrouille du village ou par des forces ennemis. Il se blottirait contre les flammes quoi qu'il advienne. Il y aurait tout simplement plus de sang à verser si c'est sa seconde hypothèse qui s'avère la bonne.

Mais, lorsqu'il contourne un bouquet d'arbre ruisselant, ce n'est pas devant une autre des multiples escouades d'Iwa, qu'il a dû éviter à cause de leur nombre croissant, qu'il se retrouve. Les gilets de protection si caractéristique de Konoha entre dans son champ de vision et il soupire de soulagement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher avant de sortir de l'ombre.

Le contact du métal froid sur sa gorge le paralyse immédiatement.

– On se faufile derrière nous dans l'obscurité maintenant ? demande une voix amusée, mais avec une pointe de noirceur. Un frisson n'étant aucunement relié à la fraîcheur ambiante lui remonte la colonne. On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, pas vrai ? Suna ou Iwa ?

– Aucun des deux, répondit calmement Orochimaru, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Konoha.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'homme reprenne la parole.

– On va se retourner.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, ferme mais pas brusque, une pression…

Des doigts calleux effleurèrent sa peau juste à l'endroit où son armure est déchirée, et ce fut comme si une décharge électrique venait de le traverser.

L'épée contre sa gorge fut complètement oubliée alors qu'Orochimaru se tourna soudainement pour faire face à celui l'ayant capturé. Des yeux gris écarquillés rencontrèrent les siens. Le tanto lui échappe des mains, et l'instant suivant, une main se pose sur la joue d'Orochimaru envoyant un violent frisson traverser chacune de ses cellules. Ses propres doigts entrent en contact avec la peau d'un poignet et celle de son cou, et il est entraîné vers l'avant. Des bras douloureusement chaleureux l'encerclent et Hatake Sakumo enfouit son visage dans les cheveux détrempés du Sannin. Un rire désespéré lui monte à la gorge, et Orochimaru ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour. La poigne qui le maintien est assez puissante pour qu'il ressente l'envie de ne plus jamais s'en échapper, et pas simplement pour garder contre lui la chaleur émanant du corps de Sakumo.

– De tous les lieux, murmure Sakumo entre un émerveillement et un rire.

Orochimaru roule brièvement les yeux, parce qu'il a été prouvé, après tout, que trouver son âme sœur n'était qu'une question de temps et que cela devait arriver _à un moment ou à un autre._ Ce moment qu'ils partagent à cet instant n'est pas meilleur ou pire qu'un autre lorsqu'il est question de destinée.

– Tu aurais préféré dans un égout ou en plein champ de bataille peut-être ? demanda-t-il et, à ce moment-là, sa voix est la seule chose qui est sèche sur sa personne. Ce n'est pas une exagération non plus, connaissant son équipe et sa chance, ces deux autres options ont toujours été plus envisageables qu'il n'aimait se l'avouer.

Sakumo se met à rire, étonné, mais chaudement, et se dégage de leur étreinte. Orochimaru pense à se plaindre de la perte de chaleur, et il lui suffit d'un regard sur le sourire de Sakumo bordé d'une tignasse argenté pour qu'il se résigne.

– Non, nia Sakumo avant d'enlever son haori et de le placer sur les épaules d'Orochimaru. Non, c'est parfait comme ça pour moi.

Le tissu est chaud, un peu près sec et dégage une odeur de feuilles en plein automne. Orochimaru ramène les pans du vêtement autour de lui et ne peut s'empêcher, au fond, d'être d'accord avec lui.


	25. 25: Minato x Fugaku

_**chapter 25: Minato/Fugaku**_

 _celui où les âmes sœurs se réincarnent et se retrouvent dans chaque vie_

Certaines personnes naissent en se souvenant de l'identité de leur âme sœur. D'autres ressentent un vague sentiment de familiarité, comme une sorte de déjà vu, sans pourtant se rappeler des choses clairement. D'autres encore se rappellent d'instants passés durant leurs incarnations précédentes.

Fugaku, quant à lui, se souvient de tout dix-sept minutes après qu'ait sonné six heures, un jeudi matin, en plein milieu de ses kata habituels en compagnie de Mikoto. Un cri aigu lui échappe sur le coup, il trébuche et tombe la tête la première dans la rivière.

(Évidemment, Mikoto ne fait que rouler les yeux, puis enlève ses chaussures pour prendre sa suite, et Fugaku est presque sûr qu'elle prend son temps pour le repêcher, car c'est une amie des plus horribles qui ne jure que par le mal.)

– Une crampe ? demande-t-elle lorsqu'ils ont retrouvé la terre ferme et qu'elle est en train d'essorer ses cheveux sur la rive. La pointe de suffisance qu'il voit se glisser dans son sourire lui indique qu'elle sait très bien que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

Fugaku lui lance un regard noir en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage. Il grogne et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

– Je vais le tuer, siffla-t-il à Mikoto de façon un peu étouffé, mais tout de même assez clairement pour qu'elle en comprenne chaque mot.

Comme toujours à la moindre mention de meurtre, une étincelle passe dans les yeux de Mikoto.

– Je le connais ? s'intéresse-t-elle, l'air intriguée, puis elle fait une pause.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent devant ce qu'elle a, de tout évidence, pu remarquer sur le visage de Fugaku, et un air de jubilation s'affiche sur sa figure, glaçant le sang de son ami.

– Oh, fit-elle. _Oh_. _C'est Minato ?_

– Comment est-ce que tu _fais_ ça ?! s'exclame Fugaku. Je n'ai absolument rien dit !

Mikoto roule une nouvelle fois les yeux en faisant un geste vague de la main.

– Tu ne serais pas aussi embarrassé s'il ne s'agissait pas de ton petit-ami, Fugaku.

– Ce n'est _pas_ mon petit-ami, proteste Fugaku, peut-être d'une manière un peu trop faible. Nous… couchons simplement ensemble. Parfois.

L'exaspération sur ses traits se change en pitié.

– Oui, lui accorda Mikoto en tapotant sa tête. Et vous couchez ensemble au moins une fois par semaine depuis au moins un an. Si tu veux tout savoir, je crois bien que ça fait de vous un couple.

Fugaku ne lui demande pas comment elle peut savoir ça, parce que, sincèrement, il préfère ne pas savoir. Il lui jette simplement un autre regard noir et elle lui répond par un large sourire avant de demander :

– Alors ? De quoi tu te souviens ?

Tandis que le silence se prolonge, Fugaku s'interroge sur toutes les choses qu'il a à dire. C'est… difficile. L'homme de ses souvenirs ne ressemble même pas à Minato, mais Fugaku sait que c'est _lui_. Il y a quelque chose, une sensation chez lui que Fugaku ne pourrait confondre avec personne d'autre. Ce n'est vraiment pas parce qu'il se comporte dans chaque vie comme un adorable chiot, non, absolument pas.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, cependant, un flash de couleur jaune électrique apparaît. N'étant pas stupide, et étant familier avec les tours de Minato à ce stade, il esquive, se laissant guider par son instinct, et une forme rapide passe à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Il y eut un fracas, un cri strident, un hurlement, et deux corps roulèrent dans l'herbe.

Son effroi lui remontant la gorge, Fugaku relève les yeux.

Dans un cri perçant de pur horreur, Minato refait surface, s'écarta brusquement de la poitrine de Mikoto et fut sur ses pieds en l'espace d'un seul battement.

– Mikoto ! croasse-t-il. Je… tu… promis, je ne visais pas…

Avec un sourire serein, Mikoto se redresse. Elle remet en place son haut débraillé, recoiffe ses cheveux en pétard et dit d'une voix enjouée :

– Je ne manquerais pas de dire à Kushina que tu m'as tripoté... Avec ton _visage._

La figure de Minato perd environ six tons de couleurs et il chancelle vers l'arrière, se cachant derrière Fugaku.

– Tu es mon âme sœur ! dit-il d'un ton plaintif. Tu ne vas pas m'aider ?

Piégé entre Mikoto en mode psychopathe et Minato avec ses yeux de chien battu, les statistiques ne sont pas bonnes pour Fugaku il en a parfaitement conscience. Il lève les mains et fait trois grands pas vers l'arrière.

– Attends, si je me souviens bien, dit-il, un regard sombre en direction de Minato, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous sommes _morts_ la dernière fois ?

Le visage tanné de Minato se met à rougir.

– Je n'ai pas voulu l'insulter !

– Ah oui, la dernière fois ? Dans ce cas, ce que je prépare ne sera pas une surprise pour vous.

Mikoto se remet debout, attrape son épée et Minato glapit, mais comme d'habitude, il décide de ne pas faire les choses correctement, et s'enfuit dans un éclair.

Fugaku est presque à cent pourcent certain qu'à ce niveau-là, le mieux à faire est encore de se noyer lui-même dans la rivière.


	26. 26: Sai x Shikamaru

_**chapter 26: Sai/Shikamaru**_

 _celui où tu rêves de ce que ton âme sœur est en train de vivre_

La plupart des missions de Sai se passent la nuit, ce qui signifie qu'il a le reste de la journée pour s'abandonner à ses rêves.

Il ne devrait pas. Il n'est qu'un pantin sans émotion, un soldat sans visage au service de Konoha (au service de Danzo). Il n'en retire pas d'argent et aucun luxe. S'il n'avait pas fréquemment besoin de sommeil pour fonctionner aussi bien, s'il n'avait pas besoin de son art pour se battre avec autant d'efficacité, il n'a aucun doute que sa vie aurait déjà été fauchée. Les extravagances inutiles n'ont rien à faire dans la vie d'un shinobi, seule l'obéissance et le sens du devoir compte

Ça n'empêche que, ses rêves, il les chérit, les garde près de son cœur et les adore. Et il ne _devrait pas devrait pas devrait pas_. Il rêve de l'astre solaire et des nuages dérivant lentement, et aussi de sourires qui n'ont pas l'air une seconde forcés, de personnes qui ne portent pas de masques, qui ne baignent pas dans le sang. Il s'en émerveille durant les quelques minutes brumeuses entre son réveil et le moment où il se lève finalement qu'il ne réserve avidement que pour ces moments-là. Des rires, et des amis, et une _famille_ , et ça le rend _faible faible faible_ parce que, lui aussi, il _veut_ ça.

Il garde toute la pitié qu'il lui reste pour son âme sœur, qui, lui aussi, voit sa vie défiler chaque nuit. Sai ne souhaiterait pas à quiconque, même à lui-même, de pouvoir contempler ce spectacle, encore moins l'âme qui est censée chérir la sienne, même si cela veut dire qu'il sera à jamais incapable de rencontrer cette personne.

(Dès qu'il atteint un certain âge, Shikamaru rêve de sang, de meurtres, d'un environnement impitoyable, où des personnes se perdent, s'effacent, _meurent_ , presque toutes les nuits. Après les cinq premiers rêves, il va à la rencontre de son père, lui pose silencieusement des questions sur les missions en cours, et observe sa bouche s'affiner de plus en plus. Il quitte la maison plus tôt ce matin-là, et se déplace plus vite que Shikamaru ne l'a jamais vu faire, puis ne revient pas avant qu'il fût l'heure pour Shikamaru d'aller au lit.

– Raconte-moi, dit son père, l'air inébranlable, chaque rêve dont tu te souviens, à partir de maintenant, compris ?

Même s'il est encore jeune, Shikamaru n'est pas stupide. Il hoche la tête, tentant du mieux qu'il le peut de ne rien laisser paraître, et tourne les talons avant que l'expression sur son visage puisse le trahir.

Le sommeil vient difficilement cette nuit-là, et le procédé se répète plusieurs nuits après celle-ci. Et si Ino pense qu'il est devenu encore plus paresseux, eh bien… Shikamaru sait quand il doit se taire et garder les yeux ouverts, et c'est de toute évidence un de ces moments-là.)

Les missions sont de plus en plus fréquentes, après quelque temps. Danzo est de plus en plus tendu, furieux, plus enclin à punir sévèrement quelqu'un pour une simple petite erreur, et Sai n'est pas assez intelligent ou assez doué pour y échapper. Trop enclin à laisser paraître ses émotions, trop sentimental, trop facilement attaché à des babioles inutiles - ce sont une partie des accusations qui pèsent sur ses épaules. Sal les embrasse chacune, les prend avec lui et les repousse du mieux qu'il peut pour continuer d'avancer. Il s'accroche à ses rêves pleins de lumière le jour et ferme les yeux sur leur existence la nuit, dès qu'il se trouve en mission.

Puis…

Puis, un jour, vient un autre rêve lui montrant l'extérieur de la base : le Sandaime est là, aux côtés d'un homme aux cheveux hérissés relevés en une queue-de-cheval haute et au visage scarifié. L'âme sœur de Sai, elle, se trouve un peu plus en arrière, observant les Forces Spéciales et le Hokage quitter la pièce, et Sai entend vaguement un soupir grave et usé.

La porte de la baraque étant soudainement enfoncée le réveille. Il se débarrasse avec difficulté des draps avec son bras droit dans le plâtre, cherchant déjà à atteindre une arme.

C'est l'homme au visage scarifié - Nara Shikaku, réalise Sai maintenant qu'il n'est plus dans le brouillard provoqué par les drogues qu'on lui a donné pour qu'il dorme. Le Commandant Jônin s'agenouille près de son lit, ses yeux le toisant de haut en bas, et ses lèvres se courbant dans un sourire triste et amer.

– Suis-moi, dit-il, d'une voix aimable. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te rencontrer.

Confus, Sai peint un sourire sur son visage et ne manque pas la façon dont les lignes sur le visage du plus âgé s'accentuent légèrement lorsqu'il le voit faire.

– Il se passe quelque chose ? demande-t-il sur un ton que Shin lui a un jour confirmé être assez enjoué.

(Sai n'est pas beaucoup envoyé en mission sous-couverture. Parfois, il se demande : s'ils ont un jour l'opportunité de se rencontrer dans une autre vie, devrait-il être reconnaissant envers Shin pour ça ou pas du tout ?)

Shikaku le regarde se redresser, mais, heureusement, ne lui propose pas de l'aider. Sa dignité est déjà assez ébranlée depuis sa dernière mission qui s'est soldée par un échec, et avec les multiples blessures qu'il a reçu, de la pitié ne ferait que rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

– La Racine est censée avoir été démantelée il y a une dizaine d'années, explique le plus âgé, sans protester lorsque Sai attrape son tantô en passant. Cette fois-ci, le Hokage en fait une affaire personnelle.

Ça ne paraît pas très prometteur pour le futur de Sai. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il songe à courir, à faire bon usage de ses capacités pour disparaître et quitter le village, mais... il connaît le niveau de Shikaku et il a conscience qu'il a peu de chance de le battre à ce jeu-là.

(De plus, une partie un peu plus indisciplinée de sa personnalité lui murmure _Ton âme sœur est là-bas, avec le reste des Forces Spéciales. Si tu vas avec lui, peut-être que tu pourras la trouver._

Pour se rassurer, Sai se convainc que cette petite voix n'est pas la raison pour laquelle il replace son tantô dans son fourreau et suit sagement Shikaku. Il est possible que Sai se mente à lui-même.)

Il laisse Shikaku le guider en-dehors de la base. Le soleil est levé et éclatant, et Sai est aveuglé l'espace d'un instant. Il cligne des yeux et aperçoit une ombre se mouvoir au travers de son éblouissement.

– C'est lui ? demande un voix de garçon, tentant de paraître ennuyé, mais cachant difficilement sa part de perspicacité et sa nervosité.

Sai chasse les points noirs de sa vision et un garçon de son âge attire aussitôt son attention lorsque sa vue redevient claire. Des cheveux en pétard, des yeux sombres intelligents, une peau un peu tannée - un Nara, sans le moindre doute. Et définitivement le _fils_ de Shikaku - Sai a été entraîné à reconnaître les héritiers des clans majeurs, il reconnaît donc Nara Shikamaru au premier regard.

Lui en particulier, d'ailleurs, il le connaît, si la montée d'espoir et la réalisation qui réchauffe sa poitrine veut dire quoi que ce soit pour le lui confirmer.

Décidant qu'il a assez de certitudes pour s'y risquer, Sai offre à Shikamaru son plus beau sourire, mettant beaucoup d'efforts dans l'exercice, et il s'incline légèrement.

– Pardonne-moi de t'avoir obligé à voir de telles choses, dit-il.

Il y a une longue pause, puis Shikamaru soupire en retour.

– Arrête de faire ça avec ton visage, se plaint-il. C'est flippant.

Son père se racle la gorge, autant exaspéré qu'amusé, et Sai observe Shikamaru rouler des yeux alors qu'il le dévisage.

Shikamaru grogne et ajoute, les oreilles légèrement rouges :

– Ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui suis.. désolé que nous n'ayons rien pu faire avant aujourd'hui.

Une douleur dans la poitrine de Sai rivalise avec celle qui pulse dans son bras. Un étrange sentiment lui tiraille la gorge, et c'est vrai que Sai n'a jamais été trahi par son propre corps, mais…

Ce n'est pas si… terrible que ça, pense-t-il, étourdi, alors que Shikaku pose une large main sur son épaule. Ils quittent la base de la Racine, et Sai songe l'espace d'une seconde à regarder en arrière, mais juste avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Shikamaru s'empare de sa main.

Sai relève les yeux vers son âme sœur, vers les oreilles rouges et les yeux fuyants, et se met doucement à rire. Le son qui sort est étranglé, peu familier et un peu tremblant, mais Shikamaru lui sourit en retour, d'un petit sourire ironique et ne lui lâche pas la main.


	27. 27: Ino x Karin

_**chapter 27: Ino/Karin**_

 _celui où toi et ton âme sœur partagez une connexion émotionnelle_

Ino pense aux émotions qu'elle ressent comme à des fleurs. Des pissenlits dans un champ, éclatants et ensoleillés, pour la joie. Des pétunias pour la colère, aussi vifs que peut l'être le ressentiment, et des ancolies rouges pour la peur. Des liserons pour l'incertitude, des feuilles de chêne pour le courage et des coquelicots jaunes le bonheur de la réussite.

À chaque fois qu'elle ressent quelque chose de fort, elle cueille la fleur qui représente le sentiment en question et l'ajoute à son bouquet de la semaine.

Son père sourit à chaque fois qu'il la voit faire et lui raconte qu'il avait pour habitude de faire la même chose avec sa mère, et Ino lui rend toujours le même sourire farouche, ravie de l'entendre.

– Celui-là est étrange, dit Sakura en observant le bouquet, presque avec méfiance. Tu essaies quelque chose de nouveau ?

Ino roule les yeux en glissant une poignée de forsythias aux côtés des magnolias.

– Je ne vais pas le _vendre_ , réplique-t-elle. Celui-ci est pour moi, Grand Front.

Ronchonnant, Sakura roule à son tour les yeux et change de sujet.

– Peu importe, Ino La Truie. Comment est-ce qu'on dit "Je t'aime, mais je t'en pris, croise mon regard une fois au moins d'ici la prochaine décennie" dans le langage des fleurs ?

Sans le vouloir, Ino se met à rire et glisse du comptoir sur lequel elle était perchée pour s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans la boutique.

– Tu as encore embarrassé Hinata ?

– Je n'ai _rien_ fait, proteste Sakura. Nous nous entraînions ensemble et elle a trébuché !

Hinata est absolument adorable, mais Ino est tout de même heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'est pas celle à avoir une connexion avec la Hyûga. Qui que soit l'âme sœur de la blonde, elle doit avoir un caractère explosif et ferme avec beaucoup de tempérament. Ino a hâte, _vraiment hâte,_ de rencontrer cette personne.

Cela prend un peu de temps pour que cela arrive, néanmoins. Bien plus que ce à quoi s'attendait Ino en fait. Mais en fin de compte, Sasuke et Naruto reviennent au village après une sorte de congés sabbatiques qu'ils se sont offerts suite à l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin, avec, derrière eux, une ribambelle de personnes les suivant à la trace. Ce n'est pas très surprenant étant donné qui est Naruto. Un peu plus, cependant, que Sasuke ne les ait pas déjà tous tués, mais peut-être qu'à force d'être exposé à son âme sœur, il s'assagissait, qui sait ?

Ino s'adosse sur le côté de la boutique de fleurs, les regardant passer, et eut tout juste le temps de décrypter une éruption de mécontentement qui ne lui appartient pas. _Des rhododendrons_ , songe-t-elle. _Je suis dangereuse…,_ a-t-elle tout juste le temps de penser avant que la femme aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait juste derrière Sasuke se retourne dans un grondement et envoie son poing sur le crâne de l'épéiste aux cheveux blancs à côté d'elle. Sa tête se transforme en eau juste à temps pour la tremper complètement et son irritation tourne à la rage - _encore des pétunias_ , pense-t-elle, car, chez son âme sœur, c'est une des fleurs la plus récurrente. Elle s'interrompt soudainement. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et, au même moment, la rousse se retourne, le regard fouillant les alentours.

Un pas, puis un autre, et Ino se met à courir. L'autre femme l'aperçoit, finit de se tourner dans sa direction et la surprise résonne à travers leur connexion, vite suivie par de l'admiration et une touche d'émerveillement. Ino rit, mais ne s'arrête pas et la même joie paraît naître chez son âme sœur. Elles se percutent l'une l'autre et Ino enveloppe la rousse de ses bras, sentant d'autres bras faire de même avec elle, et elles tourbillonnent maladroitement, souriant et riant, exprimant une telle joie qu'Ino a dû mal à faire la différence entre elles deux.

– Tu es une rose, finit-elle par réussir à dire. Tu es une magnifique rose.

Elle s'empourpre, le rouge teintant son visage et sourit en retour à Ino tandis qu'elles se séparent brièvement.

– Cela fait de toi une violette, alors ? demande-t-elle, l'amusement facilement discernable sur son visage et Ino lui offre un sourire rayonnant.

– Ta violette, confirma-t-elle lorsque la rousse rougit de nouveau. Yamanaka Ino.

– Uzumaki Karin, répond-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste embarrassé trop adorable pour qu'Ino ne le laisse passer sans rien dire. Elle pousse un cri aigu, se jette une nouvelle fois sur son âme sœur et l'enlace, ressentant au plus profond d'elle-même de l'émerveillement, de la joie, de l'espoir et de la gratitude - des _alysses, des roses roses, des galanthus et des jacinthes,_ songe Ino.

Auparavant, ses bouquets restaient toujours dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards et sans entretien. Celui-ci, cependant, elle le placerait entre les mains de Karin et serait enfin capable de voir ses yeux s'éclairer et sentir ces mêmes émotions embraser leurs deux cœurs de concert.

Rien ne lui avait jamais fait plus plaisir.


	28. 28: Sakumo x Orochimaru

_Je rappelle que le mot "teme" signifie à peu de chose près "enfoiré"_

* * *

 _ **chapter 28: Sakumo/Orochimaru**_

 _celui où tu ne sais pas qui est ton âme sœur avant de l'entendre prononcer ton nom_

– C'est tout ce que je _dis_ , proteste bruyamment Jiraiya directement dans l'oreille d'Orochimaru. Tu ne veux pas avoir un peu d'expérience ? Allez, tu ne voudrais pas avoir la honte devant ton âme sœur, si ?

Une veine pulse sur la tempe de Tsunade. Orochimaru pourrait bien être étonné de constater que Jiraiya ne l'a pas remarqué, mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus surpris par le degré de stupidité que son coéquipier atteint. Jetant un regard en direction de Tsunade et de ses poings qui commencent à être serrés de plus en plus étroitement, il ralentit légèrement l'allure pour se trouver en dehors de sa ligne de tir. Ce ne serait, bien sûr, pas la première fois qu'elle l'attrape et se sert de lui comme d'un punching-ball, mais ce n'est quand même pas une expérience qu'il souhaitait renouveler.

– Laisse-moi deviner, crache-t-elle, et les yeux d'Orochimaru s'écarquillent davantage alors qu'il ralentit encore un peu plus, car ce ton, elle ne l'utilise que lorsque Jiraiya se trouve un peu trop près des bains publics à son goût et que des os sont sur le point d'être brisés. Je parie que tu te portes volontaire pour m'aider à _m'entraîner_ ?

– C'est ça ! affirma gaiement Jiraiya, et Orochimaru soupire et presse une main sur ses paupières, se demandant comme cet idiot a réussi à survivre jusqu'à la vingtaine. Ça doit certainement venir de ce qu'on disait à propos des divinités qui prêtaient une oreille particulièrement attentive aux idiots et aux ivrognes, car, dans le cas contraire, Jiraiya aurait sans le moindre doute expiré son dernier souffle il y a un bon moment déjà.

Il s'arrête, car, il le sait : dans une trentaine de secondes tout au plus, Tsunade va craquer, et qu'il va devoir les séparer, au risque, sinon, de voir Sarutobi-sensei lui donner ce regard lui signifiant : Je-suis-extrêmement-déçu-de-toi-mais-en-même-temps-je-te-ris-au-nez, et s'il y a bien une chose qu'Orochimaru _déteste_ , c'est bien de le recevoir.

Une demi seconde avant que le tempérament de Tsunade n'explose, néanmoins, il y eut une bruyante exclamation un peu plus loin :

– Jiraiya !

Ils se retournèrent machinalement tous les trois, leur prise de bec oubliée, et Orochimaru toise le shinobi en approche. Il lui était familier, comme l'étaient la plupart des Jônin de haut-rangs, mais, à part ça, il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir parler ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois auparavant.

– Sakumo, retourne Jiraiya, enthousiaste, en lui faisant signe. Tu es enfin revenu de Suna !

L'homme aux cheveux argentés lui sourit en retour, ses yeux passant de Tsunade à Jiraiya, puis sur Orochimaru.

– Oui. Tout s'est bien passé, affirma-t-il. Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas ta fameuse équipe ?

– La charmante Senju Tsunade, offre-t-il et Tsunade lui envoie un regard noir, croisant les mains sur sa poitrine. Les yeux de Jiraiya tombèrent immédiatement sur celle-ci et une veine sur les tempes de la blonde recommença à pulser. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Jiraiya semble voir le danger arriver de loin, puisqu'il il relève rapidement les yeux et fait un signe de la main en direction de son coéquipier pour faire diversion. Et notre abruti de Serpent local. Mesdames, Hatake Sakumo.

Orochimaru roule les yeux, car, à ce stade, Jiraiya donne simplement une nouvelle définition au terme 'puéril', seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse corriger l'autre idiot, Sakumo lui offre un sourire chaleureux et dit :

– Ah oui, Jiraiya m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. C'est Orochimaru…

Il s'arrête net, ses yeux gris s'écarquillant, et Orochimaru cligne des yeux. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Sakumo ne fait rien si ce n'est l'observer, Orochimaru fronce légèrement les sourcils et incline la tête, car, lui au moins, a des manières.

– J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos exploits, Sakumo…

Ce fut comme s'être noyé dans de l'eau gelée, comme une décharge électrique, comme une étincelle prenant le petit bois et incendiant la forêt entière. Les mots s'entremêlent sur sa langue, impossible à différencier, et il fait un pas en arrière sous le choc silencieux.

Au même moment, Sakumo fait un pas vers l'avant, ses mains se levant pour attraper Orochimaru alors que celui-ci tente de se dégager à sa prise, et cela suffit à couper le souffle au Sannin. Il ignore la soudaine question pleine d'espoir de Tsunade, le cri offensé de Jiraiya et il tend son bras à son tour. Prenant le visage de Sakumo entre ses mains, il se presse dans les bras de l'autre, une légère avarice naissant dans sa poitrine, et pour la toute première fois, quelqu'un n'étant pas ses parents ou un membre de son équipe ne se détourne pas de lui à son toucher. Au contraire, Sakumo enroule ses bras autour de son torse dans un rire joyeux et profond, puis soulève Orochimaru et commence à tourner sur lui-même.

– Sakumo, murmure Orochimaru dans ses cheveux alors que l'allure diminue et qu'ils s'arrêtent. Sakumo ne le laisse pas partir, néanmoins, et resserre sa prise, respire tout contre sa peau alors que son nom fait de nouveau prendre _conscience_ à Orochimaru de ce vient de se passer

– Orochimaru, répond l'homme, l'air presque émerveillé. Il rit brièvement, pressant leur joue l'une contre l'autre, et Orochimaru aime plus que tout ce sentiment, cette proximité, mais il veut _plus_. Il incline la tête, se dégage légèrement de l'étreinte et plante ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Sakumo l'embrasse en retour, chaudement et volontiers, s'accrochant toujours à Orochimaru comme s'il n'allait jamais le lâcher.

– Sérieusement ! proteste Jiraiya derrière eux, comme toujours bien trop bruyamment et sans le moindre raffinement social. Il faut dire que même _Orochimaru_ est plus doué à ça qu'il ne l'est. Ici ? Au beau milieu de la rue ? Hé ! Il y a des yeux innocents qui traînent. Et… ça a intérêt à ne pas être ta langue que je viens de voir, teme, _bon sang…_

Roulant les yeux, Orochimaru se sépare juste assez pour pouvoir parler, et, sans pour autant détacher le regard des yeux rieurs de Sakumo, il dit :

– Tsunade, tu te souviens du jour où tu as perdu ton ensemble de sous-vêtements ?

Il peut pratiquement entendre Jiraiya transpirer à grosses gouttes en commençant à reculer discrètement.

– Ah, oui, vous savez quoi, je pense que j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire à l'autre bout du pays…

N'étant pas stupide, Tsunade se rue aussitôt sur lui, sa fureur lui tombant dessus telle une avalanche d'une montagne, mais avec deux fois plus de force destructrice.

– _Quoi_ ?! C'était _toi_ , espèce de pervers ?!

Jiraiya crie de terreur et détale. Avec le rugissement d'une lionne sur la trace d'une gazelle blessé, Tsunade le suit immédiatement et sur les lèvres d'Orochimaru fleurit un sourire en coin victorieux. Bien trop… _bien_ trop facile _,_ vraiment _._

– Tu es incroyable, lui dit Sakumo, riant.

– J'essaie, répond Orochimaru, sans la moindre trace de modestie. Il passe ses doigts sur la pommette de Sakumo, puis les enfouie dans ses cheveux épais. Et toi, tu es très doué.

– J'exprime mon talent sur bien des plans.

Le sourire du plus âgé a une touche de dents pointues telles celles d'un loup et ses mains se resserrent sous les cuisses d'Orochimaru.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'en apprendre un peu plus sur moi ?

Orochimaru se met à rire à son tour, d'un rire qui vient du fond de la gorge et se penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

– J'ai toujours aimé découvrir de nouvelles choses, affirme-t-il.


	29. 29: Madara X Tobirama

_**chapitre 29: Madara/Tobirama**_

 _celui où les âmes sœurs se réincarnent et se retrouvent dans chaque vie_

Il en rêve par bribes et par fragments, des images fissurées et éparses toutes rattachées par un filet de regret et de colère. Il y a un visage, une voix, la compréhension que le bonheur est à jamais hors de portée, que, peu importe ce qu'il fait et à quel point il se débat, cet homme lui tournerait toujours le dos et s'en irait à chaque fois.

(Pire encore, il rêve d'une lance noire s'enfonçant profondément et d'une main agrippant son cœur. Il rêve d'un regard rouge et noir glacé et d'un sourire qui a tout de la sauvagerie d'une épée engagée couverte du sang d'un cœur encore chaud. Ce n'est pas sa mort à lui, mais... intérieurement, ce n'en est pas loin.)

– Oublie-le, se rappelait-il sa cousine ardemment lui répéter, dans cette vie-là où tout s'est effondré. Oublie-le et trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Même si vous êtes âmes sœurs, ça ne veut pas dire que vous allez forcément avoir une fin heureuse. Façonne la tienne de tes propres mains s'il le faut, Tobirama. _Je t'en prie_.

Mais c'est bien le problème avec les âmes sœurs, pense-t-il dans cette vie-ci en déambulant le long d'une rue animée, les mains dans les poches. Il n'a aucune arme sur lui, parce qu'il n'en a plus besoin, ici et maintenant, mais son regard passe sur les visages de tous ceux qu'il croise, et, sincèrement, il ne sait plus à présent s'il le fait par méfiance, par anticipation ou pour quelque chose se trouvant entre les deux.

 _Oublie-le_.

Ce n'est pas comme si Tôka n'avait jamais compris, pas comme si elle ne concevait pas la poussée et l'attraction de deux ennemis étant liés sur tous les aspects à l'exception de celui qui était le plus important. Mais, en fin de compte… elle n'y arrivait pas entièrement. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Son âme sœur à elle, c'est lui qui l'avait achevé, et elle avait été forcée à passer à autre chose, à se forger un nouvel avenir. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait, lui aussi, dans une certaine mesure. Il avait pris les cendres, les avait travaillés et avait construit quelque chose de fort pour les remplacer. Mais ça n'avait jamais été _assez._ Une centaine de vies heureuses, mais les souvenirs de la dernière sont les seules dont il se souvient avec une clarté absolue, et cette vie-là n'est rien si ce n'est une tragédie.

(Des mains agrippent ses cheveux, les tirant vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il puisse voir soient les yeux dérangés le regardant de haut, et il ne sait pas vraiment s'il attend plutôt à un baiser ou à un kunai sur sa gorge.)

Une rafale de vent passe sur lui, fait tourbillonner les feuilles mortes dans toutes la rue, puis les fait s'envoler en direction du flot continu du trafic. Il expire un nuage blanc. L'hôpital se trouve un plus loin devant et les lumières à travers des fenêtres de son labo sont déjà allumées. Les premiers flocons descendent lentement du ciel couleur de fonte et il les contemple pendant un long moment, l'esprit à moitié perdu dans ses pensées, puis il baisse les yeux.

Des cheveux noirs sauvages dans la foule, des yeux sombres, une penchant pour le rouge. Sa respiration a un raté, et l'espace d'un battement, il se retrouve de nouveau sur le champ de bataille, des mains froides sur sa peau, la folie étincelant sur les traits de celui qu'il aurait dû, aurait pu aimer.

Il ouvre la bouche pour appeler ce nom si familier, trop souvent sur le bout de sa langue. Il ouvre la bouche tandis que ça monte dans sa gorge, mais…

Il s'arrête.

Il hésite.

Il attend.

Le monde vacille durant ce qui lui semble être une éternité et pas un mot ne passe ses lèvres fermées par le poids du passé. Le poids de la mort, d'un vie vécue seul, d'un abandon, d'un meurtre.

 _Oublie-le_ , avait dit Tôka.

Mais comment pouvait-on oublier sa moitié ?

Le monde vacille, se stabilise.

Il continue de tourner.


	30. 30: Ino x Hinata

_**chapitre 30: Ino/Hinata**_

 _celui où des couleurs fleurissent sur ton corps dès lors que ton âme sœur te touche_

Hinata ne devrait pas être aussi fasciné qu'elle ne l'est par l'apparence qu'ont les marques sur la peau d'Ino, mais elle n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Elles sont magnifiques, vives et éclosent comme des fleurs avec chaque effleurement et chaque pression délibérée de ses doigts.

Ino n'a pas la même fascination avec les marques des âmes sœurs, mais elle ne manque jamais donner libre court aux contacts de Hinata. Ils sont hésitants, au début, timides et prudents, et sous chacun d'entre eux apparaît des tons pastels, un arc-en-ciel de clarté. Hinata retire rapidement ses doigts, lance un regard affolé en direction de l'autre fille pour voir si elle l'a dérangé, mais Ino ne fait qu'en rire. Leur rencontre suivante, elle s'étend sur le dos, ne portant rien si ce n'est une jupe et des bandages enveloppant sa poitrine, sourit à Hinata tandis que ses cheveux cascadent telles une rivière de soie dorée autour d'elle. La respiration de Hinata se bloque dans sa gorge, son cœur s'emballant, et, une fois de plus, elle ne peut résister à l'envie du contact physique, ne peut même pas s'en empêcher.

Cette fois-ci, ses doigts pressent la peau avec plus de confiance, des couleurs s'épanouissent en une spirale de tons clairs et Ino soupire de bien-être. Hinata fait éclore du rubis sur son épaule, de l'émeraude le long de son bras. Un tourbillon d'indigo sur le dos de sa main, et Hinata se glisse sur le côté pour se pencher vers elle.

– Ça… Ça ne te dérange pas ? demande-t-elle timidement, et Ino se met à sourire comme un chat plein de paresse, passant son bras derrière le cou de Hinata et l'attirant vers elle. Hinata hoquette de surprise, ses joues se mettant à brûler subitement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se dégager, elle est distraite par les couleurs lumineuses et plus sombres qui éclosent et drapent leur peau à tous les endroits où elles se touchent.

Ino rit doucement et embrasse le dos de sa main tendrement. Le contour de ses lèvres s'attarde dans un ton de lavande l'espace de quelques instants, et Hinata se retrouve absolument transportée par cette vue.

– Pas du tout, lui dit Ino, étirant et courbant son dos d'une telle manière qui est suffisante pour assécher la bouche de Hinata. Le désir lui donne de l'assurance et elle dépose un baiser sur les bandages couvrant la poitrine ronde d'Ino. La respiration de cette dernière se coupe audiblement, et ce son donne à Hinata autant de courage que ne le fait le contour de ses lèvres vermillon peint sur sa peau. Un autre baiser sur l'épaule onctueuse d'Ino, bleu-violet, un autre sur son sternum dans un profond et sombre doré, un baiser sur sa bouche qui les laissent toutes les deux pantelante et rouges, leurs lèvres colorées picotant sous l'étourdissante sensation.

Ino empoigne ses épaules, les fait rouler encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent dans l'herbe chauffée par les rayons du soleil, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que Hinata réalise qu'elle est en train de rire. Ino rit, elle aussi, la tête calée contre la poitrine de l'autre, ses cheveux cascadant autour d'eux et des galaxies s'estompant sur sa peau.

Hinata n'a jamais semblé plus sublime, ne s'est jamais senti aussi belle que lorsque Ino lui sourit comme ça, et elle pose ses mains partout où elle le peut, contemplant les couleurs fleurir entre leurs baisers ardents et ceux plus doux. Ses marques à elle, en fait, puisque Ino est son âme sœur, et cette exquise distinction leur appartenait jusqu'à ce que le dernier souffle soit expiré.


End file.
